


in this, i choose you

by sushisayang



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also these bois are CLUELESS, but like, here to feed the 15 odd people on board this ship, i made sure to give our bois nothing but the Fluffiest of Fluff, just completely oblivious and we love that about them, this is my first time posting a fic so idk how to tag but uh, this story is just really sweet (-:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushisayang/pseuds/sushisayang
Summary: “Before the two boys knew it, their hearts suddenly began fluttering every time they spoke to one another. Suddenly, they couldn’t look each other in the eyes without blushing furiously and stumbling over their words. Suddenly, they felt the need to always be around each other; be closer, hold hands, hug.Kiss.”
Relationships: Aang/Teo (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 51





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> hey hi hello!! my name's kat and this is my first ever fic! i mean, i've written a couple of fics over the years but this is my first time actually posting one so im nervous but so so excited to have people read it! this is of course for teoaang, the crack ship my good friend neon created. gosh THIS SHIP, MAN. for a crack ship, this pair honestly has so much potential like ,, we were truly ROBBED T^T any hoo, if you haven't already pls go check out neon's art on twitter, it's at @/OverlordNeon!! her art is just so so beautiful, and her teoaang art?? i adore them so much :(
> 
> aight so before you get on to reading, just for reference, i drew teoaang in the way i imagined them to look like aged up in my fic so if you wanna check that out just click on this link :3 - [x](https://twitter.com/vaIeks/status/1305225111931293697)
> 
> okay, that should be it. happy reading! feedback would be very much appreciated, ty lovelies <33

_Three years after the end of the Hundred-Year War_

Aang heaved out a sigh as he plopped himself into the saddle. He clicked his tongue calling for Momo, knowing his animal friend was most likely foraging for insects to snack on. Upon hearing his human’s call, the big-eyed flying lemur frantically scurried out of the bushes and stuck his head out.

“Don’t look at me like that, buddy. We have to go see Sokka now.” One of Momo’s ears twitched and he began making his way over to Aang, his thin arms carrying an overflowing number of fruits he had no doubt found in his foraging. “Come on, Momo,” Aang called out softly.

When Momo flew over and dropped his findings onto the spacious saddle, Aang made his way to the front to get a hold of Appa’s reins. “You think you can get us to the Southern Water Tribe by morning, buddy?” he asked, to which the bison gave a low rumble as a response. “I’ll make sure you get all the watermelons you want along the way, don’t worry,” Aang chuckled. He turned to make sure everything was in the saddle, before calling ‘yip, yip!’ and Appa set off.

It had been three years since Ozai’s defeat; three years since Aang had made a decision and ensured the war could be stopped without further bloodshed. Three years since Zuko’s coronation, and Katara and the Fire Lord had begun a relationship. Aang couldn’t say he was too shocked or upset at the revelation of feelings. Deep down, he knew that what he felt was just a fleeting crush. He was young, and although he believed in young love and people finding their one and only person during their adolescence, he knew Katara wasn’t the one for him. His two friends had spoken of each other in a way he had never seen them speak of anyone else before – full of life, admiration, and _love_. He knew. In that moment, he knew and he couldn’t be happier for them.

In the last three years, the young Avatar had been travelling the world fulfilling his Avatar duties. Every so often, the gang would be reunited and they would join him on his adventures. However, each of them had grown and matured – in turn, their responsibilities and duties had, too. Thus, Aang found that his everyday company would be a ten-ton flying bison and a mischievously curious flying lemur. Not that he minded it too much – he also liked the tranquil it brought him.

Aang patted Appa’s head and moved to sit in the saddle. He reached for his bag and took out the letters he had received from Toph and Katara. He laid down, using his bag as a pillow and began reading what Katara had written him. She had recently taken up the position of Ambassador of the Southern Water Tribe, and was staying in the Fire Nation for a while at a nearby inn close to the Fire Palace. She had travelled there to teach the Fire Nation folks about healing – what sort of herbs they could use and for what type of injuries, how they could be mixed and grown, and so on.

Aside from that, it seemed things were going fairly well at the palace; the proper reparations were being discussed and carried out, and Zuko had even been reconsidering some of the positions the elders held. Aang let out a small chuckle when he read that Katara was proving to be a force to be reckoned with at the Fire Palace. Aang had no doubt the elders were getting a taste of their own medicine – Katara’s fiery character perfectly matched that of a Fire Nation born. The waterbending master also shared updates about the alliance and trade between her tribe and the Fire Nation, and how the rebuilding of her home was going.

Aang moved on to Toph’s letter after and he immediately laughed as soon as he read the first line: _Those dunderheads really thought they could ruin my school! Not on my watch Twinkletoes, not on my WATCH_. He knew that if anyone could fight for their academy and keep the building standing, it would be Toph. She may be tiny in size (even at the age of sixteen, she was still the shortest of the gang – something Sokka relentlessly teased her about) but boy, did she have a heart as big as The Boulder himself.

Aang sat up when he read that the young earthbending master would be visiting the Northern Air Temple in a couple of weeks. She was recruiting more students and the mechanist had informed her two of the kids at the temple were very interested in her school. His mood instantly brightened upon reading that – he had been planning to visit the Northern Air Temple himself. Maybe he could meet Toph there, too. He smiled, remembering Teo.

Aside from his rag-tag group of friends, he had also been keeping in touch with the Earth Kingdom boy. Aang pulled out his letter, looking forward to reading his response. The two boys had been writing to one another regularly – Teo usually spoke of how things were going at the temple and his dad’s latest inventions, and Aang of his travels and adventures with his animal friends and whomever he meets along the way. The young Avatar eagerly unfolded the letter.

_Dear Aang,_

_That’s great news! I’m thrilled to know you’re coming to see us again; it’s been too long since your last visit. Two? Three months? Dad’s really excited to have you over again and the kids are, too. They’re eagerly awaiting more rides on your air scooter!_

_Dad’s been communicating frequently with the Fire Lord, lately. He hasn’t said anything to me about it yet, but I suspect it might have to do with the rebuilding efforts of the Earth Kingdom. He’s been cooking up a storm in his workroom and seems to be really passionate about this project! I’m happy for him. When he’s brainstorming and inventing, it’s when he’s happiest (although not too fun for the rest of us – we have to help clean up whatever mess is left after)._

_Anyhow, I’ve been keeping myself busy with my glider! You remember how I talked about wanting to install a new and better engine? I did it! I spent weeks planning and drafting, seeing which parts fit where to give me that extra boost. I’m feeling extra proud of myself since I didn’t ask for dad’s help with it. So watch out, Avatar – the next time I see you, get ready to be beaten! This baby flies FAST._

Aang chuckled. He loved Teo’s passion for flying.

_I hope you’ve been keeping well, Aang. I know you always say you don’t mind travelling with just Momo and Appa, but we all need our friends every now and then – especially when it’s travelling the world and going on new adventures everyday! As much as I love helping around over here, I could use the one or two adventures you go on. I’d love to see more of the world and meet new people._

_As always, I look forward to your response. Let me know when you’re planning to drop by! The kids have been planning something special for you, some sort of surprise. Oh, and you weren’t supposed to know that – by the time you actually see the surprise, act surprised!_

_Take care,_

_Teo._

Aang had a huge grin plastered on his face by the end of Teo’s letter. He recalled the way the kids at the temple had clambered over one another to speak to him. Their eyes were wide with curiosity and questions were thrown over one another in a rush. Teo had to be stern for once to break up the ruckus and let his friend have some space to breathe. Aang answered each question amicably and finally gave into their request of riding his air scooter. Safe to say, the young Avatar spent the majority of his stay at the temple giving each child a turn on his air scooter. He did miss those kids. He wondered what kind of surprise they had in store for him.

His mind drifted back to Teo, thinking about how he looked like the last time he had seen the boy three months ago. Although he was a year older than Aang, he looked much younger than his age with his smaller frame and wide, round eyes full of curiosity and fascination. Aang brought a hand to his face and felt the stubble already covering a bit of his jaw. The Avatar could feel himself wearing away despite only being sixteen. The one hundred years he had spent stationary in an iceberg, and the journey he went on with his friends combatting and defeating Ozai’s war did a number on him. He felt and looked older than his age.

Teo was youthful, both in spirit and appearance. He had a natural glow to him that always entranced Aang. In a way, he was envious of the boy’s youthfulness; all he ever wanted was to be treated like a young boy, and be able to live his childhood like any other normal child. Aang scoffed lightly and laid down, placing Teo’s letter on his chest with his hand over it. He was the Avatar – what could normal mean for him?

Aang could feel his eyes starting to droop, so he quickly reached for the thick parka Sokka had lent him. He felt his muscles loosen as he relaxed himself into the saddle. The past few days had been long, with him just travelling and flying. He could tell he was nearing the Southern Water Tribe from the way the air had drastically changed from warm to chilly. Momo chirped and nestled into the young Avatar’s side. Aang lulled himself to sleep, with the youthful face of a boy being the last thing on his mind.

* * *

Aang gave a start when he was awoken to Appa’s bellow. Momo flapped his wings and yelped, clearly unhappy from being woken up so abruptly. Aang got to his feet and walked over to the reins. He tucked himself further into his parka and blew into his cupped gloved hands.

“We’re getting closer to Sokka aren’t we, buddy?” Appa tiredly gave a low roar. Aang smiled down at his bison and rubbed his head. “I’m excited to see him, too.” Aang looked on with a smile on his face.

All around him, thick layers of snow blanketed every surface of the ground. So vivid was the white before him that his eyes were almost blinded by the brightness of the scenery. The early morning sun had come to greet them, with the first rays of sunlight lighting up the still pristine snowy region. Overhead, Aang watched as the rising sun casted a rosy hue across the forenoon sky. The day dawned crisp and clear.

He could see the otter-penguins jumping in and out of the water below, weaving under and over chunks of ice along the way. He laughed and gave an enthusiastic wave. If you could get past the frosty air of the Water Tribes, you could really learn to appreciate the home and culture of the people. He loved visiting the tribes; he loved the food (minus the sea prunes), traditions, snow and, most of all, seeing his friends in their home.

Momo chirped as he flew onto Aang’s shoulder. He dropped a peach into his lap and Aang gladly took it. He smiled at the lemur. “Thanks, buddy. Once we reach the tribe, I’ll make sure both of you get all the treats you deserve.” Momo mewled in response and snuggled deeper into Aang’s neck, looking for warmth.

As if on cue, the borders of the Southern Water Tribe came into view. In just three years, the tribe had reformed immensely. Instead of a few tents and only a handful of women and children being surrounded by a small and singular border, the Southern Water Tribe now stood tall with its enormous gates, and huts and igloos everywhere you looked.

The warriors stationed at the gates caught sight of the ten-ton bison flying into view and promptly knew who the arrival was. They called out to the other warriors below, announcing Aang’s appearance and one of them scurried away in search of the Avatar’s close friend.

Appa landed a few feet away from the towering gates and immediately flopped down onto his belly with a loud ‘oof!’. Aang nimbly hovered down the bison using his airbending, glider in hand with Momo still perched on his shoulder. He made his way to Appa’s head and gave a comforting rub. “You did great, buddy. Thanks for getting us here safely.”

The icy gates ahead rumbled as they opened. Aang’s smile grew wider as he saw his friend running over to him. The two boys hugged one another tightly and clapped each other on the back.

“Look at you, Aang! You’re growing taller by the minute, puttin’ me to shame,” Sokka joked as he tutted. “It’s real good to see you, man.”

Over the years, Sokka had matured in character (sort of) and appearance. His voice deeper and face sharper, he looked every bit the warrior of his tribe. He had been practicing a lot with his swordsmanship and his arms were evident of that. Anyone could see the once scrawny fifteen-year-old boy was now a healthy nineteen-year-old growing adult. He had collected more muscles in the last three years, no doubt from his hand-to-hand combat training with Suki.

He scratched Momo under the chin then walked over to the passed-out bison. Sokka ruffled the thick fur and Appa’s large eyes opened. “Hey ol’ buddy, ol’ pal, ol’ friend! Remember me? How you been?”

Appa let out his usual low groan and gave Sokka a long, wet lick in greeting. The young warrior cried out in disgust. “Okay, okay, I know everyone loves The Sokka. Let’s get inside, it’s freezing out here.”

Sokka escorted the three into his home as the gates closed behind them. Numerous people came to greet Aang, with some kids waving exuberantly from afar and others running up to him to give him a quick hug. Sokka was still grumbling by the time they reached Chief Hakoda’s igloo, rubbing furiously at his parka and hair. Aang used his airbending to rid him of Appa’s slobber. Sokka looked at him, unamused.

“Avatar, welcome,” Chief Hakoda greeted.

Aang turned to face the older man who stood by the doorway with Sokka’s grandmother. He put his hands together and bowed in respect. “Chief Hakoda, Kanna – it’s good to see you both again. It’s also great to see how well the tribe is rebuilding.”

“All thanks to my children, no doubt. They’ve been hard at work, acting on their duties. I’m proud of what our home has become, and even prouder of my children,” Hakoda said as he walked towards Aang. He clapped a hand on the Avatar’s shoulder. “I trust you’ve been well on your travels?”

“Oh yeah, he just hasn’t had anyone to warm his bed with at night,” Sokka said, smirking. Aang waterbent ice cold water down his parka and Sokka shrieked.

“Can’t say you didn’t deserve that, son,” Hakoda chuckled as he led Aang inside the igloo, a disgruntled Sokka following close behind.

“I’ve been well. The travels can get tiring, but there’s always something happening so it’s exciting. It definitely keeps me on my toes,” Aang said, chuckling lightly.

“That’s good to hear. If anything, you can always come back to our tribe. You know you’re always welcome here,” Hakoda said, to which the young boy nodded in thanks. “I regret to cut our greeting short, Aang, but I do have some pressing matters at hand. I’ll see you tonight at our feast.” The older man gave a smile and exited the igloo.

Aang turned to Kanna. “There’s going to be a feast?”

“Of course, young Avatar,” the elderly woman smiled.

“Yeah, well it’s not everyday the great Avatar visits us lowly peasants in the tribe now, is it?” Sokka grumbled as he struggled to take off his soaked parka.

Aang almost felt shy. Once upon a time, he would have welcomed the attention. Now that he was growing and learning to mature and become a better man and person, he definitely wished he could crawl into a hole from time to time. “I’m honoured, but you guys don’t have to go through all that trouble for me, really.”

“Nonsense. We owe you a great deal. Not just for ending the war and putting a stop to Ozai’s evil, but for helping us and our sister tribe rebuild. Tui and La only know how much we’ve been needing the support,” Kanna said, smiling warmly at Aang. The young boy felt a rush of appreciation and gratitude. He held Kanna’s hands in his own and squeezed gently. “I should get back to the feast preparations. It seems you can’t trust the young ones to prepare a proper celebration,” she laughed as she walked out.

“You guys really didn’t have to prepare a feast in my honour. You’ve never done before,” Aang said to Sokka.

“It’s no big deal, really. What you did – it means a lot to these people. To _us_. We want to show our appreciation. Plus, it doesn’t hurt to treat an old friend,” Sokka said with a boyish grin, but soon frowned as if suddenly remembering his half-drenched state. “Even if that old friend just dumped freezing water down my back.”

“You deserved it,” Aang snorted, using his airbending to help Sokka out of his wet parka. “It would have been nice if we got the whole gang together, though – spend some time with each other, maybe even go on a vacation for a bit.”

Sokka turned to Aang with a look of realisation. “I almost forgot to tell you, Suki’s actually – ”

“Aang! It’s so nice to see you!” the young and ever beautiful Kyoshi warrior exclaimed as she hugged the Avatar. She pulled back, keeping her hands on his shoulders as she assessed the rest of him up and down. “You’ve gotten so handsome! Spirits, how long has it been? I feel like I haven’t seen you in years!”

Aang smiled sheepishly and nodded. “It’s definitely been a couple of years. Sorry, I tried reaching out but everytime I planned to visit you, I was always caught up with something and you were, too.”

“No worries. I’m just glad we finally get to see each other,” Suki said, smiling.

Sokka and Suki helped Aang settle in and gave him something more appropriate and thicker to wear in the cold. Like Sokka, Suki had also matured. She had a more muscly build, but was still shorter compared to her boyfriend and Aang. Sokka teased her about this, which wasn’t the smartest thing to do when your girlfriend was one of the most skilled Kyoshi warriors around. He was soon met with four sharp fans sticking into the sleeves of his clothes. Suki ignored the cries of her boyfriend and had left him hanging on the wall of the igloo that morning.

* * *

“I’m planning on proposing,” Sokka revealed that night as they sat around the campfire with Appa laying down close by. The feast had been a success, with food of the Southern Water Tribe as well as the Air Nation being served on a long, narrow table in the middle of a hall. Everything was made completely of ice; from the chairs and tables, to the grand walls of the hall. It was certainly a picturesque setting.

Aang chocked on his steamed vegetables and looked at his friend with wide, grey eyes. “Is that the drink talking? If not, then congratulations!” he said.

Sokka waved a hand. “I should rephrase; I _was_ planning on proposing.” He threw more hay into Appa’s mouth. On the bison’s belly sat Momo and Sokka threw the lemur another seal jerky. “It’s been on my mind for a while. I’ve always known she’s the one for me. I can’t imagine my life being spent with anyone else, you know? I mean, sure, I egg her on and purposely annoy her ‘cause she’s so cute when she’s mad,” he trailed off drunkenly with a lopsided smile on his face. “But I love her, and she loves me.

We talked about it. I didn’t want to just pop the question out of nowhere – I figured she at least deserved to know, in case it got in the way of her responsibilities. And sure enough, it does. I’m still set on proposing, no question about it. It’s just… we’ve both agreed it isn’t the right time right now, you know?”

Aang gave a slow nod and took another spoonful of his warm lentil soup. He mulled over Sokka’s words and considered his own love life – or rather, lack thereof. “I don’t want to be alone forever. I’m hoping for the right one to come into my life. And no, not just to warm my bed with at night,” he mimicked in a monotoned voice as Sokka smiled daftly. “I want a partner. Someone who can… not only be my lover, but my _friend_. Someone I can call a companion because we’d be equals. I guess… I’m hoping to have what you guys have; you and Suki, Katara and Zuko, Toph and Hui Yin.”

Sokka snorted. “Who’d have thought someone would actually be able to soften those edges of Toph’s?” he drawled, still intoxicated. “And a beautiful girl at that. Don’t let Suki know I said that.”

“Don’t let me know what, exactly?” came Suki’s voice from behind them. Sokka turned around and looked up at her dazedly.

“Speak of the devil,” he grinned.

“You leave Hui Yin out of whatever it is you’re scheming. She’s a wonderful girl and makes our Toph glow in ways even she didn’t know she could. Don’t ruin it for them,” she said sternly as she poked him in the chest.

Sokka put his hands up. “Wasn’t plannin’ nothin’, ma’am. Don’t you worry,” he slurred as he pulled Suki closer to him and cozied up to her.

Aang watched the scene before him with a small smile. They were like a cat-deer and polar-bear-dog sometimes. There was no denying the love they harboured for one another, though. They had been together all these years; from when they first met at fifteen to now, as nineteen-year-olds entering a life of adulthood with bigger responsibilities. Their feelings hadn’t faltered and instead, had grown stronger over the years. He was happy that his friends had found that sort of happiness. He only wished he had, too.

“I heard what you were saying, Aang. Don’t you worry, anyone would be lucky to have you as their companion. You just have to be patient and wait until the right one comes.”

“And if they don’t?” he smiled sadly.

“You have us. And Momo, and Appa, and so many others. Who’s to say you can’t have a forever happiness with a rag-tag family?” Suki said soothingly as she placed a hand on his knee and squeezed it in a comforting gesture.

“And Teo! Almost forgot about him,” Aang added on.

“Teo?” Suki questioned with furrowed eyebrows.

“That’s just some genius kid with a genius dad living at one of the temples,” Sokka slurred as he nuzzled his face into Suki’s lap.

The young Kyoshi warrior looked down at her boyfriend, unamused. “I know who he is, Sokka. I’ve met him,” she deadpanned.

“Just refreshing everyone’s memories since it’s been ages since any of us have last seen him,” the drunken Sokka replied with a yawn. Suki shook her head and turned back to Aang.

“It _has_ been a while since we last saw him. You’ve been keeping in touch with him?”

Aang nodded gleefully. “Yeah! We’ve been writing to each other since the end of the war, so around three years now. I’ve been visiting him occasionally,” the young Avatar said with a familiar expression Suki knew of.

Suki nodded slowly as a relaxing silence fell around them. She looked from the fire to Aang a couple of times before speaking again. “You’ve never mentioned this?” she asked carefully.

Aang was slightly taken aback at her comment. True enough, he had never really mentioned it to anyone that he and Teo had been writing to one another frequently. As the Avatar, he barely had any time for himself, let alone privacy. He figured he just wanted to keep this one thing to himself.

“I guess I’ve just forgotten or it never really crossed my mind to bring it up,” he chuckled unsurely as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“No, no, of course! I’m not trying to pry or anything. It’s just, from the way you talk about him, it seems the two of you have gotten closer,” Suki said.

Aang looked up at her. “Yeah, we have,” he said slowly. “I really enjoy writing to him. I like hearing about his days, his family, how things are at the temple. I enjoy my visits and seeing how he’s doing.” He paused, thinking about the boy as he looked into the fire almost distractedly. A hint of a smile appeared on his lips. “Yeah, I guess we have grown closer.”

Despite the chilly night air, Suki felt warm. Her heart melted for the young Avatar. She didn’t know enough about the young boys’ relationship – and to what extent – but she could tell a boy stricken of love from a mile away. She didn’t want to make a big deal, however; she didn’t want to assume and jump to conclusions when Aang himself had said nothing about it. Instead, she gave him a warm smile and said, “that’s lovely to hear, Aang.”

* * *

The next morning found Aang in Sokka’s work hut. The young warrior had continued to put his mind to good use with countless notes and drawings of all sorts of ideas and possible inventions. Papers and objects strewn about the small hut, all disorganised and likely not in their right places. Aang skimmed through a few of the notes and couldn’t help but feel proud of his friend. They all had really come a long way.

“So, uh… why are we here, exactly?” Aang asked. When Sokka had said he wanted to show him something, the last thing he expected was to be in his friend’s work space going over new invention ideas. “I’m pretty certain I’m the last person you should be asking about… any of this.” He waved his hands in gesture to the clutter around the hut.

“Don’t worry, you can be rest assured you would _definitely_ be the last person I would ask for help,” Sokka replied with a smirk.

“Har-har. So, why am I here?”

“Ah, patience, young one. Patience.”

Aang rolled his eyes. “If this is another one of your stupid pranks, Sokka…”

Sokka turned to him with a face of mock surprise, a hand placed on his chest. “Do you not trust me, Aang? After all these years?”

“Give me a minute to think about that, I’ll get back to you,” the Avatar quipped as Sokka punched his shoulder.

Sokka continued rummaging through his notes and gadgets until he found a wooden chest in the corner of the hut. “Aha! Found it,” he exclaimed. He heaved the chest up and made his way around Aang to place it on the table. Aang merely looked at the bulky trunk then turned to his friend, not knowing what to expect. “This, my young Avatar, is a chest full of wonders.”

“Wonders?” Aang repeated, eyebrow raised.

“You heard me. Let me show you,” Sokka said as he opened the chest.

Inside, it was filled to the brim with tools, materials and half-finished gadgets. Aang couldn’t begin to name what was inside; it was truly a chest full of wonders! He peered over it, suddenly burning with curiosity. One thing caught his eye – something that looked like a tiny version of his glider. He reached for it and was surprised at the slight weight it had. “You made this?” he asked in awe.

Sokka was grinning from ear to ear. “Yup, and a few other things. I know I’ve got a knack for ideas and inventing so I figured, why not put that into something else, too? Instead of just using my brain for war, why not also use it to make toys for the kids? Or gadgets, whatever.”

Aang was astonished at his friend’s intelligence. The small contraption looked messy with its wires still visible, but it looked just like his own life-sized glider. Sokka took the toy from his friend and turned it over. There, on the belly of the device, was what looked to be a winding key.

“You twist this key, and this baby goes flying,” Sokka explained, feeling slightly smug.

Aang’s eyes went wide, his grey orbs filled with excitement. He felt like a child again, the contraption intriguing him more and more. He took the glider from Sokka and eagerly twisted the key until he heard a click. Sokka then told him to let go of the device and, the second he did, it went flying around the small hut. He laughed as he watched the small glider fly wildly across their heads. Some work needed to be done but, for a first try, Sokka had done a brilliant job.

The device slowly sputtered to a stop as it dropped into Sokka’s hands. He gave a toothy grin. “Neat, huh?”

“Amazing! The kids are sure to love this!”

Sokka chuckled. “I’m really hoping they’ll do. I want to give them a fresh start.”

Aang was suddenly reminded of Teo. He would certainly love to see a contraption like Sokka’s for himself; Aang knew he would be fascinated by the peculiar yet impressive device. More than anything, he was sure Teo would _love_ the fact that it could fly. At once, the young Avatar had a sudden urge to know how the device was made.

“Do you think you could teach me?”

Sokka looked at him with his eyebrows furrowed. “Not ten minutes ago, we had already established you’d be the last person I would ask for help in this department.”

“I know,” Aang said, abashed, “but I know Teo would really like this stuff! I’m going to visit him after I leave here, and I want to make something for him.”

Sokka was quiet for a few seconds, not expecting Teo to be brought up. “Sure, yeah. Why not? Anyway, I have to figure out how to make it fly normally – you saw how crazy the glider was flying,” he chuckled and gestured for Aang to take a seat. Sokka started searching through the tools and materials they would need before spending the rest of the morning in the hut, working on fixing his glider and helping Aang with his gift for Teo.

* * *

“Sokka, you in here?” Suki’s voice called out as she ducked under the flaps to enter her boyfriend’s work hut. She was surprised to see Aang with his head down, tool in one hand and concentrating deeply on whatever he was doing. “So, the two of you have been in _here_ all morning and afternoon.”

Sokka rapidly brought his head up to look at Suki. “Afternoon!?” he cried out, “I missed out on Gran-Gran’s special fried turtle-seals, didn’t I?”

“Not that you would have gotten your share – the kids were gobbling them all up for themselves,” Suki chuckled. “What have you guys been doing in here, anyhow?”

“Loverboy here wanted to _personally_ make a present for his pen pal,” Sokka said with a smirk.

That immediately drew Aang out of his concentration. He hastily turned to Sokka, sputtering as his face started to colour. “I – what – no, it’s not – it’s not like that – ”

“I was joking,” Sokka said expressionlessly. Suki lightly slapped his shoulder.

“Are you almost done? Let’s see it,” she said excitedly.

“It’s done, I’m just making sure it’s all intact,” Aang grumbled, his ears still a light pink. He made a few tweaks here and there, asking Sokka for help and then his gift to Teo was complete. He held it up into the stream of light that was coming through a hole at the top of the hut.

In his hand was a dragonfly. A miniature, black dragonfly with rough edges and thin wings. Like the rest of the device, its long body was made up of wires twisted to form each shape. If one looked close enough, one would be able to see the microscopic motor Sokka had helped to install into the body of the dragonfly. Much like the glider, the winding key was situated on the belly. The gift was beautiful, with its glossy jet-black body and unique wiry appearance. Aang couldn’t wait to gift it to Teo, to see the expression on his face.

“That’s gorgeous, Aang,” Suki breathed out. “Teo’s going to love it.”

“I really hope he does,” he replied quietly. “I worked really hard on it.” He grinned as he put his hands up to show the small cuts dotted all over his palms and fingers.

Finally dawning on him, Sokka quirked his head slightly to the side as he stared at his young friend. Aang kept looking at the device, seemingly lost in thought. He looked at Suki and gave her a look – a look that said _is this what I think it is? Are you seeing what I’m seeing?_ to which Suki just gave him a small, knowing smile and patted his shoulder. Sokka’s eyes widened and his jaw went slack. He then turned back to Aang and gave him a one-armed side hug.

“He’s going to be really happy, buddy,” Sokka said, smiling.

Aang turned to his friend. “Thanks a bunch for helping me with this, Sokka.”

“Don’t mention it. That’s what friends are for.”

* * *

Suki went to hug Aang for the third time the following evening. “I’m going to miss you so much, Aang,” she said. Although the Avatar was three years younger than her, at sixteen and still being a growing boy, he stood tall next to her – much taller. She found herself having to stand on her tiptoes as she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders.

Aang gladly returned the hug. “I’ll miss you, too. It was really nice seeing you and getting to catch up,” he said, pulling away. “I promise, we’ll meet again soon. This time, I’m hoping for _all_ of the gang to be around,” he grinned.

“For sure, buddy,” Sokka said, wearing a smile himself. He clasped forearms with Aang then pulled him in for a heartfelt hug. Despite his teasing, when they were kids and even now as they were growing older, Sokka loved Aang like a brother. “Take care of yourself, alright? If you die, I’m going to kill you.” He pulled away and saw Aang chuckling. In that moment, Aang looked almost like his twelve-year-old self. All of them had come a long way, and the Avatar was evident of that. “I’m going to miss you, Aang. Next time, I’ll make sure the whole gang’s here,” he smirked.

“You take care, too. Both of you,” he looked between the couple in front of him. With one last squeeze of both their hands, Aang let go and turned to Kanna and Hakoda. He gave a deep bow and the Chief clapped his shoulder.

“Come visit again,” Kanna said as she cupped one side of his face. Aang had to bend down slightly to reach the elderly woman.

“Of course,” he smiled, then faced Hakoda. “Thank you for having me, Chief. I look forward to hearing how things go around here.” He grasped the older man’s forearm.

“I’ll be sure to keep in touch, Avatar.”

He gave one last nod to Hakoda, then made his way to Appa.

“You’ll make sure to look out for Aang won’t ya, buddy?” Sokka called out to Appa. The giant bison gave a low rumble.

Aang whistled for Momo and the lemur came flying from overhead with a fish in his mouth. He dropped it and, on instinct, Sokka caught it and immediately regretted it. “Thanks, Momo. This is a really sweet parting gift,” he grimaced as Suki chuckled. The small animal chirped in reply and went to perch on Aang’s shoulder.

Aang looked out at the Southern Water Tribe, taking in what he knew of as one of his homes as much as he could. He looked down at the four people seeing him off and gave one last wave.

“Until next time,” Aang said aloud with a smile.

“Until next time,” Sokka replied.

With one call of ‘yip, yip!’, Appa set off into the direction of the Northern Air Temple. Aang looked back to see his friends still waving. He continued to look on as they slowly became small specks in the vast expanse of snow. He then looked forward. “Guess it’s back to just us three, huh?” he said to Momo and Appa. “Hopefully, not for long.”

When he had guided Appa into the right direction long enough, Aang decided it was time to sleep. “Goodnight, buddy,” he said as he patted the bison’s head.

He walked over to the saddle and sat down by his bag. This time, he didn’t need to use it as a pillow – Kanna had sewn him a thick blanket made of warm, soft wool. He folded it neatly and placed it by his side. He was still in the icy regions so he snuggled deeper into his parka and pulled his hood up. He could only imagine how ridiculously red his head and ears must have looked in the cold. He then reached inside his bag and pulled out a pouch with the gift he had made for Teo stowed inside. He took the dragonfly out as he laid his head on the blanket. Putting a forearm under his head, Aang looked at the gadget with a pleased smile on his face.

He was looking forward to seeing Teo. He couldn’t wait to see how he would react to being gifted such a device. He was especially excited to see the look on Teo’s face once he found out it could fly. He brought the dragonfly up to his lips and gave it a small kiss. “I hope he likes you,” Aang whispered. He tucked it back inside the pouch before putting it away in his bag for safekeeping, then slumbered into a deep sleep.


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys liked the first chapter! imma be honest - at first, i planned for this to just be a oneshot but as i kept writing and editing it, it became longer and longer to the point where it got ridiculously long to be a oneshot lmao still, i didn't wanna split the chapters up too much so that's why each chapter is pretty long, about 6k words, so uh i hope you guys don't mind long chapters? (-: here's the second one, enjoy~ (also just puttin' it out there - for the sake of my sanity, lok never happened)

It had almost been a week since he left the Southern Water Tribe, and Aang had grown restless. He had stopped by one or two villages along the way, but the travel mainly consisted of a lot of flying. More than anything, Aang was growing impatient and couldn’t hide his excitement about seeing Teo. As tired as he was beginning to feel, the young Avatar was always seen with a smile on his face. He seemed chipper than normal and this delighted the villagers he had met along the way.

Knowing that he was closer to his destination made Aang feel at ease. He attempted to lessen the feeling of weariness of the journey by reminding himself that he was only about a day away from seeing Teo. This visit would be a surprise for the young Earth Kingdom boy, too – Teo knew of his intentions to visit again but Aang had neglected to mention when exactly he was going to arrive. He grinned at the thought; how would Teo react to seeing him appear with his ten-ton flying bison out of nowhere? He was elated at the prospect of getting to surprise him.

Before drifting off to sleep, he made sure to check the black powder he had purchased was still secure in its tied bag.

* * *

Another clamorous explosion could be heard from the mechanist’s workroom. The kids outside all looked in the direction of the sound. One of them, an eleven-year-old boy named Sheng, sighed almost dramatically. “We don’t get paid enough for that – helping the mechanist clean up,” he grumbled.

“Sheng, we don’t get paid _at all_ ,” Fai, a girl only a few months younger than Sheng, said as she rolled her eyes.

“Exactly! It’s unfair labour,” the boy cried out, making a show of his distress by flopping his whole body onto the ground. The rest of the kids agreed, making other dramatic comments here and there before continuing on with their game.

Teo and his friends chuckled as they listened to the kids’ remarks. He took off his goggles as his friends helped to take the glider off of his wheelchair. He started for the entrance of the temple, passing the kids on his way. “I’ll see what I can convince my dad of, if you kids behave and do your chores,” he said with a grin.

Teo wheeled himself into the main hall of the temple. Wooden tables and chairs were neatly arranged for people to gather around and rest. Chatting and gossiping (and the odd bits of flirting among the teens) would take place here. Seeing as it was lunch hour, the hall was generously filled. The rich aroma of food wafted through the hall – with all sorts of spices and sauces, the food was orderly placed on the tables in the far corner where the cook was stationed. Pastries were also out and the freshly-baked smell almost tempted Teo.

The young boy made his way to the mailing area and snatched up a freshly steamed ball of red bean pao along the way, much to the chagrin of the cook. Teo pushed harder at his wheels, steaming hot pao in his mouth, to avoid the peeved cook. Taking out the pao and crying out at the heat it left in his mouth, he quickly found himself in front of the old man sorting out people’s mails.

The old man, Wei, was hunched over the table full of letters; small and big, thin and bulky filled with Spirits knows what. With his sharp eyes behind small reading glasses, he carefully and precisely organised each letter and package in front of him. Before Teo could even ask, Wei answered him without looking up from his work.

“No, Teo, you’ve not gotten new mail since the last time you asked me… yesterday,” the greying man drawled.

Teo’s shoulders drooped as he took a bite out of his red bean pao. “You sure? Maybe you just missed it,” he muttered as he reached to rifle through the letters.

Wei lightly slapped the young boy’s hand away. “Your father has been entrusting me with this job for almost twelve years now, Teo. I’m certain I’ve been doing it perfectly well, and I can assure you there is _no letter for you here_ ,” Wei stated haughtily, sternly punctuating the last few words. “As always, I’ll be sure to pass anything that’s been sent here to you. So, you can continue waiting _patiently_ for your friend’s reply.”

Wei got back to his organising and Teo tried his hardest not to give the older man the stink eye. Mumbling a ‘thanks’, Teo turned away. He had been bothering Wei for the past couple of weeks since he had sent his reply out to Aang. He knew the mailing system could get busy in between, and a letter could be received after three weeks of its delivery. Still, he was eager to know when Aang would be dropping by again. He had missed his Avatar friend dearly and, although it had only been a couple of months, he longed to go flying with him again.

Finishing his pao, Teo made his way to his room when he heard a commotion in the courtyard. Aside from the occasional racket coming from the mechanist’s workroom, things were usually quiet around the Northern Air Temple. Rarely would you see anything exciting that was worth the hubbub he could hear outside.

The noise caught the attention of all the adults (yup, even Wei!) as they stopped what they were doing and rushed out. Teo, not wanting to miss out on anything thrilling, quickly pushed at his wheels to see what all the fuss was about. When he was outside, he saw that more people were out than when he had last seen a few minutes ago. He managed to push his way through with a series of _pardon me_ , _excuse me_ and finally got out of the crowd. He noticed the kids were excitedly pointing up at the sky with huge smiles on their faces. He followed the direction of their pointing and looked up, a hand covering one side of his vision to shield the glaring sun.

Aang let out a loud laugh as he continued gliding up and down, weaving here and there, trying to get his drawing right. He had hoped the powder was going to be sufficient for this and sure enough, it was. Though it was most likely not as smooth as the smoke from Teo’s glider, it was enough to do the trick. He spent the last few seconds twisting and curving high up in the air, finishing up the bun that held the rest of the boy’s hair in place before swooping down and flying out of the way to reveal his masterpiece.

A chorus of laughter, cheers, and applause erupted from below on the grounds. Teo had the biggest smile on his face as he watched Aang glide down onto the courtyard. The kids flocked to the Avatar and hugged him, now taller than when they had all last seen him just a few months ago. Aang chuckled and made sure to greet every little face that was jumping from all around him. Before forgetting, he took out the bison whistle and blew.

In no time, the massive beast was in view and this excited the children even more. Appa landed with a loud thump, as Momo scurried down from the saddle to get to Aang. Having travelled all of last week, the bison was relieved to learn he would not be flying again anytime soon. Appa turned on his back, his great big belly facing up. Some of the kids ran up to him to give him cuddles and pets, and some climbed on top and scratched his belly.

As soon as the lemur was in reach of the kids, they immediately grabbed him and smothered him with kisses and hugs. Aang chuckled and felt himself relax as he bent down to scoop a child up in his arms. He always felt welcome here. Although the temple used to be a home for his people, it was now home to an ever-growing number of Earth Kingdom citizens – sanctuary to a group of people who had lost _their_ own homes. Aang found that the spirit of the temple remained nonetheless. He would always feel that sense of familiarity whenever he visited.

Aang turned back to the kids still remaining at his side; they were hurriedly asking all sorts of questions and he tried his best to attend to each child. A few older people approached the Avatar, welcoming him into their home. He shook countless hands and greeted each person that came his way, but there was still one person he had yet to see. He looked out into the crowd and waved. Now slightly on his tiptoes with his neck craned, he tried seeking out the one boy he had been looking forward to seeing all week.

“Hey, Avatar.”

Aang turned to the familiar voice he had missed hearing the last couple of months. He saw Teo making his way over to him with a smile that reached his eyes. Aang was sure his smile was the same and could have matched the other boy’s.

“Nice entrance. I’d give it… an eight out of ten,” Teo joked as he stopped in front of Aang.

Aang smirked. “What’d I do to lose two of those marks?”

Teo pointed at his hair, grinning. “My hair’s not _that_ long, now – I don’t have to tie it up in a bun, anymore.”

Aang looked at his friend’s hair and only then did he notice how short it was; his hair reached just below the nape of his neck now. One thing remained the same, however – his thick black hair was unkempt, and even his fringe looked windswept. Aang’s mouth quirked at the corners; he could give a good guess on how it could have gotten that way.

“What can I say? It’s been quite some time,” he chuckled, wanting to step closer to Teo but was stopped by a hyper child suddenly jumping up and down in front of him.

“Hey, Mr. Avatar! Are you going to stay for long? Are you going to leave soon? Please say you won’t leave soon! We’d love it if you stayed a bit longer!” a young girl, Chun Hua, enthused in one breath.

“I’m actually planning to stay for a while, to catch up with Teo,” Aang replied as he smiled down at the young girl. “Don’t worry, you’ll get a chance on the air scooter.” He tousled Chun Hua’s hair affectionately.

“No!” she exclaimed, then backtracked as if trying not to sound suspicious. “I mean, uh… it’s okay! You can just keep hanging out with Teo! We don’t want to bother you, or anything.” She looked to Teo, giving him a knowing look. Aang noticed and turned to his friend, who merely shrugged and raised his hands in an almost exaggerated manner to say _I have no idea what these kids could be planning_. The young Avatar was immediately reminded of the surprise the kids had planned for him. Arriving unexpectedly meant they didn’t have enough time to get it prepared for his arrival. Aang felt sheepish; he was only thinking of his own surprise for Teo at that point, and had completely forgotten about the kids’ surprise for him.

Aang nodded. “If you say so. The offer still stands if you change your minds,” he smirked.

“You’re the best, Mr. Avatar!” Chun Hua’s little brother, Tao, exclaimed. He and his sister ran to the kids who were still with Appa, whispered something urgently before all of them made a beeline for the temple.

Teo and Aang looked on as they shook their heads and laughed. Just as Aang was stepping towards Teo, the mechanist appeared next to him. The engineer's hands were covered in soot; his cheeks and forehead had streaks of ashy black powder, no doubt from when he rubbed his palms across them. On top of his robes, his white apron was smothered in grease. “Avatar Aang! What a lovely surprise. Teo mentioned you’d be visiting again; or more like, wouldn’t _stop_ mentioning it every ten minutes,” the old man chortled.

Aang raised his eyebrows and looked at Teo. A light shade of red was already dusting the other boy’s cheeks. “Dad!” he exclaimed before turning to Aang. “He’s exaggerating.” Teo bashfully rubbed the back of his neck, a small smile appearing on his face.

Aang gave a lopsided grin. “Is that so?”

“He’s been looking forward to you visiting again, that’s for sure. As are the kids. But they must have ran off somewhere to prepare your surprise,” the mechanist said, before realising he had mentioned the surprise.

“I already know,” Aang chuckled. “Teo told me.”

“Never one to keep quiet,” the older man laughed. “Come on, let’s get you settled in.”

The mechanist led the Avatar inside, followed by an eager Teo, and told the stable boy to give some food to the bison and lemur along the way. Aang got a chance to ride on the handcrafted elevator again, and it was evident the mechanist had touched up on some of the bugs from last time. The ride up was smooth, and not as frightening as the previous time when Aang had almost toppled over during a rocky ride.

The mechanist spoke of improvements and new inventions the whole way to Aang’s guest room. He shared updates on how the trades were going across the nations, including the Fire Nation. He also mentioned how communications were improving between the Fire Lord and Earth Kingdom folks. “Speaking of which, Fire Lord Zuko and Ambassador Katara are going to stop by for a formal visit. We should expect them in a couple of days.”

Aang was overjoyed at the news. Just when he had visited Sokka and Suki, he would now get to see Katara, Zuko and Toph at the Northern Air Temple, too. He would have liked for the six of them to be there at the same time, but he would take this. At least he could still see his friends.

The mechanist welcomed the Avatar one last time with a big smile plastered on his face before departing to his workroom once more. Aang walked into the wide room, Teo following behind. “Finally – no interruptions,” the Avatar said, grinning. He leaned down to give his friend a hug.

Teo took notice of Aang’s defined arms, and the familiar scent of sandalwood and ginger. Even with the sweat mingled in, he blushed slightly at how secure he felt in Aang’s arms. He returned the hug, entwining his own arms around the Avatar’s waist. Aang pulled back a moment later and let out a sigh as he took a seat on the bed. He could feel his muscles already beginning to loosen.

“The kids really are excited you’re back. Everyone is; especially my dad. He’s been meaning to show you the newer inventions he’s built into the temple,” Teo said.

“I still can’t believe what your dad’s done to this place. What _all_ of you have done. Keeping it alive and spirited… it’s definitely what the monks would have wanted. Hearing the children laughing and playing outside reminds me of the time when the Air nomads were here. You guys have made it so that they still _are_ here,” Aang said, giving the other boy a warm smile.

Teo returned his smile as they fell into a comfortable silence. He reached for Aang’s small bag, taking out his spare clothes and robes and began folding them neatly. He then went over to the double dresser situated by the window and placed the clothes inside, as he usually did whenever Aang came to visit. The Avatar looked on and felt the corners of his lips quirk up slightly. A moment later, he felt his ears heat up – this was all terribly domestic. Just as Teo turned around and made his way back to him, Aang quickly rubbed his face to calm himself down and get rid of the nasty shade of red that was already appearing across his face and ears.

“You been okay?” Teo asked.

Aang shrugged. “Same old, same old – travelling the world, doing my Avatar duties, helping people.”

“You look like crap.”

“You would too if you were the Avatar,” Aang quipped as he lightly bumped shoulders with Teo.

“Fair enough,” the other boy chuckled. “So, you’ve been doing alright?”

“Yeah,” Aang answered honestly. “As well as I can be, I guess. It does get pretty lonely sometimes, though. Appa and Momo are nice company but I’d like for my company to converse with me once in a while.” He chuckled.

Teo laughed with him. “I could go with you on these adventures, if you wanted – help you with your Avatar duties and whatnot,” he joked.

Aang’s eyes brightened, not having picked up on the joke. “I’d like that!”

Teo stopped laughing and guiltily replied, “well, I mean, I _wish_ I could – really, I do. But… I don’t think I’d be much help, to be honest. Probably not as good as your usual gang,” he said abashedly.

“Are you kidding? You’d be just as great as them, Teo! You’re smart, witty, can think fast on your feet, and it helps that you’re a people person,” Aang gushed. “I’d love for you to join me! I wouldn’t want anyone else by my side as I go about fulfilling my Avatar duties.” He flashed his friend a toothy grin.

Teo opened his mouth then closed it, and repeated this motion a couple more times like a goldfish. He could feel his face grow hot as the compliments rushed out of Aang and registered into his brain. The usually cool, laid-back Teo who always had something to say sputtered for a moment. “I guess I don’t have any commitments around here,” he said slowly. “I’ve always wanted to see more of the world… Dad would probably think I’m being ridiculous, but I’ll talk him into it eventually.”

“Great!” Aang exclaimed as he jumped off the bed and began unpacking his other things, sorting them into the room. As he walked around, there was an obvious spring in his step. “You have no idea how much Appa and Momo are going to love your company. They’re probably getting sick and tired of me being the only company _they_ have just chatting away,” he chuckled.

“Glad I can save them from such dreadful boredom,” Teo cheekily replied. Aang scoffed and threw his (clean, don’t worry) underwear at Teo’s face. The two boys laughed, both having missed their banter and time together. As Teo’s laughter died down, he suddenly noticed the state of Aang’s hands. “I know your Avatar duties can get pretty tough, but I’ve never seen your hands get like that.”

Aang looked at him with a questioning look. Teo gestured to his hands. “Oh, this? It’s nothing,” he said in a rush. “Sokka’s Gran-Gran wanted me to help her with the sewing. Guess there’s one thing the Avatar’s _not_ good at.” He chuckled nervously, hoping Teo would believe his small fib.

“Sewing got you in that state?” Teo giggled.

“Hey, I can be incompetent as well,” he smirked.

Just then, a knock was heard at the open door. “Am I interrupting?” a boy with a charming smile inquired as he poked his head into the room.

Teo’s face lit up at the entrance of the boy. “Hey, Bo!” he said. “No, you’re not interrupting anything. You’re just in time to meet a very good friend of mine.” He gestured between the two taller boys. “Bo, Aang. Aang, Bo.”

Bo came in with quick strides then bowed with joined hands. “It’s an honour to finally meet you in person, Avatar Aang. I’ve heard so many amazing things about you, being the Avatar and all but most of all from Teo here,” he grinned as he clapped Teo’s shoulder. “He never shuts up about you.”

“So I’ve been told,” Aang smirked at Teo. He then turned to Bo. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. A friend of Teo’s is a friend of mine,” he said with a large smile.

Bo looked about Aang’s age, but stood just a few inches taller than Aang, with dark chocolate tousled hair sitting on top of a sharp oval face. His eyes, glinting amber and skin, a light tan made him stand out as someone born of two nations – anyone could tell he was half Earth Kingdom and half Fire Nation from one of the colonies in the Earth Kingdom. He donned a green hanfu shirt and dark brown trousers – Teo’s clothes, Aang knew, from the time one of the elderly women in the temple had stitched him clothes too big for him to wear. It had been sitting in his closet for Spirits knows how long, collecting dust. Aang figured it was finally put to good use. Whilst the clothes looked baggy on Teo, Aang remembered, Bo fit them perfectly – almost as if the old woman had made it for him instead.

“I’m glad to know that. It’s been kind of hard since I moved here from the Earth colony; not everyone wants to associate with someone like me,” Bo chuckled as he went to sit down on the bed.

“It’s new. People have been interacting within their own nations for so long that it’s uncommon to do otherwise, even with the colonies. Most aren’t used to intermingling yet, I suppose,” the Avatar reassured him.

“Yeah, I get it. A few people still talk to me, it’s just… I know they don’t want to _actually_ be friends. Teo and a couple others have been a great help about it, though. I’d say he’s been one of my only friends here,” Bo said as he flashed a smile in Teo’s direction.

“As expected from Teo,” Aang said, grinning.

“Oh, did Toph mention recruiting new students to you? Bo’s one of them! He’s a great earthbender and I know he’s going to do really good at the metalbending academy,” Teo said in excitement for his friend.

“I wouldn’t say _great_ ,” Bo said demurely.

“You’ll have to train with me!”

“I’m not that good but it would be an honour,” he replied, smiling. “Oh, before I forget – I came to see you because the kids asked me to check up on you, see if you were still unpacking. I figured Teo must have already told you about the surprise they have planned for you?” Bo asked as he raised an eyebrow at the both of them, to which Aang chuckled and nodded. “As expected from Teo,” he quipped. “They should be done in a few minutes. I’ll see you at dinner then, Avatar Aang. Don’t forget to act surprised.” Bo got up from the bed and took his leave.

“A great help, huh?” Aang casually commented as he leaned over the bed to pick up his glider.

“I’ll try and get my dad to say yes,” Teo chuckled.

* * *

“Ta-da!” the children chorused as Aang stepped out into the courtyard. In the middle stood the Avatar made out of various pieces of scraps, metal, and hay. The small statue stood just a tad bit taller than the kids and although the proportions were off and it looked slightly funny, Aang found it endearing to say the least.

Aang gave his bright, toothy smile and spread his arms out before him. “It’s great, I love it!” he laughed. The kids ran up to him and all swarmed around him.

“I worked really hard on making your flying thingy!”

“We made your clothes, it’s out of hay and scraps!”

“We worked on it for _weeks_ – ”

“– it’s a wonder how we even managed to finish on time – ”

“– since you arrived out of the blue!”

“I made your head!”

Aang knelt down and tried his best to listen to each child as they all excitedly explained to him how they took part in creating the surprise for him.

“The resemblance is almost uncanny,” Teo smirked.

Aang grinned and lightly bumped his friend’s knee with his shoulder from where he was crouching.

“Oh, and I came up with this!” Sheng exclaimed and ran over to the mini statue. He went around the back and came back in front with a pump. “All you gots to do is this,” he muttered as he put the pump down and pushed down on it with both hands, using all his might. Smoke came out of Aang’s hands… and nostrils. “And that happens! You airbend!”

The boy looked exceptionally pleased with himself, both hands in fists as he rested them on his hips in a triumphant pose. He turned to look at the Avatar that stood just a few inches taller than him and only then did he notice the smoke coming out of its nostrils.

The kids let out the laughter they had been holding. “What did you do, Sheng?” Fai laughed with a hand on her stomach.

“Guess I sorta messed that up,” he said as he sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. “I got some help from the mechanist, though!”

“You’re a real smart kid, Sheng. All of you, really. I love it! This is the best surprise I’ve ever gotten,” Aang said as he ruffled a few of the kids’ heads. “You guys get an extra ten minutes on my air scooter, how ‘bout it?” He grinned as he got up. The kids circled him again and cheered. Aang passed his glider to Teo then conjured his air scooter. Each child took turns riding around the temple that afternoon.

* * *

“That was really sweet of the kids,” Aang said as he took another bite out of a dumpling. After giving the kids a ride around the temple, he helped them move the mini statue inside where it now stood in the middle of the main hall.

He and Teo were sat atop a cliff that was adjoined to the courtyard overlooking the fiercely orange sunset. They had found that side of the cliff a while back and have since made it ‘their spot’. Whether it was Aang doing some light exercises as Teo sat close by on the large rock and worked on some new invention or they just wanted to laze about in each other’s company, this spot was perfect for them. Most of all, they loved the view it provided. Each evening, the sky would be coloured and patterned differently as the sun was setting. It was why they occasionally ate their dinner outside at their spot – they loved the sunsets.

Momo was sprawled on one of the branches of the willow tree behind them, munching on some apples. Dull chatter could be heard from the hall where everyone gathered to eat. Aang called to Appa, who was laying on his front with his head resting on his large, fluffy paws and threw a ball of hay. Appa grunted in thanks and Teo reached out to scratch his head, smiling at how endearing the giant bison could be.

“They really like you. You’re the Avatar, after all,” Teo smiled as he bumped shoulders with Aang. “And it helps that you’re good with kids. The adults around here are so busy with their own jobs and responsibilities, they don’t really have the time to entertain the kids. You’re like a hero to them, and you actually play with them. They love having you around.”

Aang looked at Teo and didn’t know what to say. Growing up with the Air nomads meant you only grew up with the monks – they’d be the ones to raise you and you’d be left to wonder what it would actually be like to have parents. He didn’t think he was “good with kids”; he wasn’t even sure what that _entailed_. He had always been a playful and energetic boy by nature, so he felt it was only natural to be that way with kids. Besides, despite growing up and not being the twelve-year-old boy anymore, he still liked to be playful and keep his “childishness” sometimes.

The two sat in silence as they continued eating, listening to the cicadas in the distance and the light laughter of the children from the hall behind them. Then, Aang remembered his own surprise tucked inside his pocket. He put his bowl down and dug through one of his pockets as Teo looked curiously at the Avatar. Aang scrunched up his nose when he couldn’t feel it so he reached inside the other pocket. Finally feeling the object, his eyes lit up. Before taking it out, he turned to Teo. “Close your eyes.”

Teo cocked his head to the side in an inquisitive manner, his eyes round. He did as he was told after he put his own bowl down. Aang made sure he wasn’t peeking then got up. Hearing the rustling of robes and footsteps walking away, Teo called out to his friend. “Aang? You know I don’t like jump scares.”

He was met with silence.

“Aang?” he called out again. Suddenly, he heard a soft whirring from somewhere above his head then felt something fall onto his lap. Teo opened his eyes and looked down. Sitting on his lap was a black dragonfly and, on the dragonfly, a rolled-up note was attached. He took the small paper and unrolled it.

_keep soaring to new heights and never stop being scared of taking leaps!_

_hope you like this dragonfly :)_

_\- aang_

Aang then came into view from out of the bushes nearby with a shy expression on his face. “Surprise,” Aang said trepidatiously.

Teo stared wide-eyed at the Avatar. He carefully looked at the small object and realised Aang must have made it from scratch. “You made this?” he asked in astonishment.

“Yeah, with Sokka’s help,” Aang replied, somehow nervous all of a sudden. He apprehensively rubbed the back of his neck, a habit whenever he was feeling anxious or sheepish, and looked at his friend’s face. He tried making out Teo’s expression as he walked over to him and sat down on the rock. “Do you… like it?”

“I love it,” Teo breathed out, still focused on his gift. Aang let out a sigh of relief. “It’s beautiful, Aang. How long did this take you?”

“A _long_ time – from morning until early afternoon. I made Sokka miss out on his Gran-Gran’s fried turtle-seals,” Aang answered as he laughed fondly at the memory. Teo laughed along with him.

The young Earth Kingdom boy kept looking at the device, almost studying it as he turned it this way and that. He was in complete awe that Aang had made it – and made it for _him_ , no less. When he turned it on its back, he noticed the key attached to its belly. Putting two and two together quickly, he excitedly looked up at Aang and met the Avatar’s grin. He rushed to twist the key, turned the dragonfly on its front before letting go.

Teo let out a laugh as he smiled widely, looking on as the dragonfly fluttered its thin wings and flew smoothly above their heads. Momo chirped excitedly as he started flying around the device, his large eyes following the intriguing dragonfly. Aang looked on with Teo, then turned to look _at_ him. The golden sunset glow complimented Teo’s bright smile. His youth and carefree, spirited nature were visible in that moment, and Aang was left breathless. Teo looked ethereal, almost unreal.

The boy had grown up to be handsome but Aang loved that he could still see his innocence; he still had his round face, but there was maturity to it. His eyes were the same as ever; those hazel orbs were always full of enthusiasm – enthusiasm to inquire and quench his thirst for more knowledge. Aang would catch glints of his playfulness in them from time to time. His nose was still prominent and his lips were full and pink. Light freckles dusted along his cheeks and on his nose. The sunset before them _paled_ in comparison to the boy in front of him.

“You liar,” Teo said, reaching out to catch the dragonfly as it hummed to a stop above him.

Aang was quickly brought back to the present. “Huh?” he said lamely.

“That’s why your hands are like that,” Teo replied as he gestured to his friend’s hands.

Aang nervously chuckled. “I wanted it to be perfect. It’s no big deal.”

Teo took one of the Avatar’s calloused hands into his. “It _is_ a big deal. No one’s ever made me something like this, or even put half the effort you did into making it for me,” Teo said, beaming at him. “This gift is amazing. I love it, I really do. Thank you, Aang.” He lightly squeezed his friend’s hand.

Aang felt himself calm down. He had been unbelievably nervous, coming up to this moment. He knew Teo would never hurt his feelings by outright saying he hated the gift. However, he would have tried to be nice about it and that would have crushed Aang even more. Knowing Teo liked- no, _loved_ his gift made Aang want to ascend into the evening sky and shout, letting the whole world know how happy he was.

“Anytime.”


	3. chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the third chapter, folks! this was my second favourite one to write, right after the fourth one so i hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it!

The next morning, after Aang and Teo had finished eating their breakfast, they went to check up on Appa (and Momo, if they could find where the mischievous little lemur flew off to everyday). The bison was snoring away in the stables when Aang called out to wake him up. Giving a low grumble, Appa woke up with a loud yawn as Teo threw two cabbages into his gaping mouth. As Aang was brushing Appa’s fur, he suggested they go flying. “For old time’s sake,” he said with a grin.

“The sky’s practically my second home,” Teo answered with a laugh. “Let’s go.”

“Also, I want to check out the improvements you mentioned in your letter; the ones you’ve made on your glider.”

At this, Teo’s eyes immediately brightened. Aang loved seeing him get all excited as he talked about the things he had a passion for. “I talked about it with my dad at first – you know, to hear what he had to say, and he said it wasn’t impossible so I spent days brainstorming a bunch of ideas, and I finally came up with a formula to make it fly _even_ faster!” he said buoyantly in one breath, making Aang laugh. “I can’t wait for you to see it!”

“Lead the way,” Aang said, glider already in hand.

The two made their way to the courtyard and were met with the kids playing outside. Upon seeing Aang’s arrival, they immediately rushed to him and Teo.

“Hey, Mr. Avatar and Teo! Whatcha doin’?”

“Can we get a turn on your air scooter today?”

“Ooh! Are you going flying? Can you take us with you?”

“Are you gonna race Teo?”

Aang laughed as the kids bombarded him with questions, surrounding him all around from the waist down. “Okay, okay,” the young Avatar chuckled. “Yes, I’m going flying with my glider and no, I’m not racing Teo. It’s just a fun little exercise for us.”

“Wait, no,” Teo interjected. “Why don’t we race? You always just want to fly around and as much fun as that is, I’d like a challenge once in a while, too.” The kids, clearly liking Teo’s idea, all jumped in to agree with him. Teo was in front of Aang with a wide grin on his face. “Just you wait, Avatar – I’m going to beat you _real_ easily this time around,” he said with that familiar playful glint in his eye.

“Oh, yeah? We’ll see how good your new and improved glider is,” Aang replied, smirking. A feeling in his stomach – anticipation, excitement, _exhilaration_ – bubbled up. He had definitely missed their glider races.

“We wanna see you guys race, Mr. Avatar!” Chun Hua exclaimed.

“Yeah, we’re gettin’ tired of watching you two _only_ go on your flying dates,” Tao said as he rolled his eyes dramatically, to which the other kids followed along and chorused ‘yeah’.

“And the _flirting_! Urgh, don’t even get me started on the _flirting_ ,” Fai said exasperatedly in agreement – she, too, rolling her eyes dramatically.

Aang’s excitement immediately fizzled away, and was quickly replaced with embarrassment. Both he and Teo felt their faces go hot. “How do you even know the word ‘flirting’? Do you even know what that means?” Teo asked incredulously.

“We’ll race,” Aang said hurriedly. The kids all shouted their hoorays as the two young boys, with bright red faces, made their way to the end of the courtyard to get ready. Both were suddenly too shy to look each other in the eyes after what the kids had said.

Teo went over to his friends and they strapped his glider into place, secured all the belts and made one last tug before ensuring everything was locked into place.

“You okay, Teo?” one of his friends, Jia, asked.

“Huh?” he said pathetically.

“Your face – it’s as red as a tomato. You _look_ like a tomato,” Bo replied with a laugh, and the others joined in. Teo could feel his face getting _even_ hotter.

Before Teo could reply, Aang walked over to him. He quickly busied himself with the belts, fumbling with them haphazardly. There was no reason to, of course – he just needed to occupy himself with something to avoid looking at Aang.

The young Avatar cleared his throat. “So… on three, or…?”

“On three. Yeah, that’d be- that would be okay. Standard start, right? Unless the kids have something else in mind,” Teo replied with an awkward chuckle. Suddenly, it was hard to speak to his friend.

“Yeah,” Aang said and tried to think of something else to say, but to no avail.

Aang hadn’t had a lot of experience with dating, much less flirting. He was comfortable with Teo, having known the boy for a few years and he found that he liked his company. _Really_ liked his company. He appreciated their friendship above all else, and knew without a doubt that he would do anything for the boy. The only experience he had with this sort of thing was the crush he had on Katara. He was young and naïve, and Katara was always kind to him. It wasn’t until later on that he soon realised his feelings were just that of a friend’s.

But with Teo… he had never thought of him that way. At least, not without _realising_ it. If the kids as young as seven could see something he himself hadn’t realised…

“So, shall we get to our starting points?” Teo asked, finally looking up at Aang.

Aang snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the other boy, regrettably so. As soon as they made eye contact, the colour in their cheeks quickly darkened. Aang hastily nodded and they swiftly made their way to where the kids had placed their stuffed toys to indicate the starting points.

A small audience had gathered to see the Avatar race with their Teo. Teo looked over to see Bo smirking, and he glared at his friend. Clearly, Bo knew something Teo didn’t.

When Aang and Teo had taken their places, adjusted whatever needed to be adjusted and secured, the kids were ready to call the start. They handed the boys two pieces of cloth; one a green, the other an orange.

“You see that cherry blossom tree a couple miles away? That’s the finishing line. Whoever gets there first and waves their flag wins!” Chun Hua explained.

“Whoever loses has to take each of us flying with their glider!” Sheng suggested, to which a chorus of ‘yeah!’ followed. Aang and Teo chuckled, the sounds light and laced with a hum of amusement at the kids’ enthusiasm, but agreed.

Tao made sure the two boys were lined up properly as Teo fixed his goggles. Then, giving a nod and thumbs up to the rest of the kids, he announced, “they’re ready!”

“On your marks… get set… GO!” the kids chorused together.

The two boys rushed off; Teo pushing at his wheels with all his might and Aang sprinting. Teo had to give it to the young Avatar; he was no longer the four foot twelve-year-old – he was now a six-foot-something growing boy and his long legs definitely helped him take off like a pygmy-puma. They were neck and neck as they sped across the courtyard. Just as they were about to reach the edge of the cliff, they popped out their gliders to reveal the vast wings and took off. Having quickly got over their shyness, Teo laughed out loud and Aang gave a loud ‘woohoo!’ as they shot off higher into the air.

Teo looked over at Aang and grinned. Remembering the improvements he had made, he clutched one of the newer handles by his side and pushed. This gave him a boost and he sped off ahead of Aang, steering his way to create a loop. He looked over his shoulder and threw Aang a smirk, raising his eyebrows to challenge him. Always liking a challenge, Aang used his airbending to meet Teo ahead of him and looped overhead and under before coming up next to him.

“Hey, that’s cheating!” Teo let out a contagious laugh. Aang _loved_ the sound.

“I like to think of it more as a bonus.”

“Well, I hope you’ve got more of that bonus because you’re going to lose, Avatar!” Teo exclaimed as he pushed at another one of his handles and bolted a couple of miles ahead of Aang. Suddenly remembering they were supposed to be racing, Aang laughed and flew on ahead to catch up with Teo.

The cherry blossom tree wasn’t that far from the courtyard but the two boys were too wrapped up in their own world to care. One of them would fly ahead and perform a trick, and the other would feel competitive and perform _fancier_ tricks. They loved to goad each other into seeing who would relent first. The thrill and exhilaration electrified the two boys as they continued weaving around one another. Teo laughed as Aang flew past him, stopped to swoop down then came diving back up before flashing him a grin.

In the end, Teo had been correct in his improvements – he won the race.

Teo pumped his fist into the air in triumph as he laughed and waved his makeshift green flag above his head. Over in the distance, he could hear the cheering from the temple and saw the kids jumping up and down. He pulled his goggles off and settled them on his head. He looked over to Aang just as he made a swift landing. “Who would’ve thought? A local Earth Kingdom boy beat the Avatar in his very own element,” Teo joked.

Aang laughed. “You got lucky.”

“Yeah? You sure you didn’t just _let_ me win?”

Aang playfully scoffed. “Psh. You think you’re that special?” he teased as he walked over to Teo and sat on the dewy-kissed grass just below the tree.

Teo pretended to ponder for several seconds before answering. “I don’t think anyone else has a certain dragonfly gadget that the Avatar himself made from scratch.”

Aang blushed as Teo guffawed.

“You know I didn’t let you win, Teo. You’re a natural in the sky. Who knows, you could be part Air nomad,” Aang said after a moment with a grin. “You’re a talented flyer, and an even bigger genius. Your improvements to the glider really _are_ remarkable.”

“Thanks,” Teo said, shy from Aang’s compliments. “It took a while; almost a week and a half to come up with all sorts of equations and formulas! I guess I nailed it in the end.”

“You sure did,” Aang chuckled.

They spent the next few minutes talking under the cherry blossom tree. Aang asked Teo more about his glider as he took a look at the machinery for himself. Teo gladly explained to him how everything worked and _how_ he had made everything work. The way his eyes lit up and his hands animatedly gestured here and there made Aang smile almost goofily. He was listening to what Teo was saying, but it was hard to catch up when he was looking so _adorable_ talking about something he had a huge passion for.

“Sorry, I’m probably boring you,” Teo said, feeling embarrassed for rambling.

“Not at all! I really enjoy hearing you talk about all this,” Aang smiled.

“Heeeey!” came a yell from the temple. Aang and Teo looked ahead, squinting. “You two lovebirds done yet? Loser has to take us flying, remembeeeer?”

 _Those kids are something else_ , Teo thought as the colour in both of their cheeks returned. They quickly flew back to the temple and Teo told them he didn’t mind taking the kids anyway. That afternoon was spent with the kids flying with Teo and the young Avatar.

* * *

The Fire Lord and the Southern Water Tribe Ambassador’s arrival caused quite the stir at the temple the following afternoon. People were excitedly talking amongst themselves; they couldn’t believe three out of the six kids who ended the Hundred-Year War were visiting. Naturally, Aang joined in on the meeting with his two friends. By the time the meeting finished, it was late evening. Everyone made their way to the main hall where a banquet was held in honour of Aang, Zuko and Katara.

After their bellies had been filled with exquisite Earth Kingdom food ranging from spicy to bitter to citrusy, Teo asked Aang to help him with something he was not too experienced in: shaving. He explained that he only asked Aang since he was bald all the time. “This is my first time seeing stubble appear. My face is normally as smooth as a baby’s butt, you know,” he said.

Aang laughed. “You don’t have to tell me – everytime I see you, there’s never a single hair on that face.” Typically, Aang would use his trusty dagger to shave. However, it had broken after some rough handling during his travels. That, and it had been getting _old_.

Which was why Teo found himself in front of Fire Lord Zuko’s guest room with Aang.

Katara answered the door when Aang knocked. “Not interrupting anything, am I?” Aang smirked.

Katara lightly shoved the taller boy. “I was just leaving.” She moved aside to let them in as Aang laughed. She then looked over at Teo. “Hi, Teo!”

“Hey, Katara. I hope you two have settled in well,” Teo smiled.

“Everyone’s been great, Teo!” Zuko said from the conjoined bathroom. He came out, already dressed in red silks as he rubbed his hair with a towel. “The meeting went… well enough. Everything is still a bit rough, and I understand why. We’re getting there, though.”

“Slowly,” Teo said with a friendly smile, reassuring the young Fire Lord. “It’s going to take some time but we’ll get there.”

Zuko squeezed the younger boy’s shoulder in thanks, grateful for the support he had around him. “So, did you guys need something?”

“Yeah! Do you have a spare dagger by any chance? Preferably one you haven’t been using to shave,” Aang said.

Katara chuckled and reached into her and Zuko’s bag. “Here, you can have mine.”

Aang took it. “Thanks! Mind if we use your bathroom?”

Zuko gestured toward the conjoined room to say _go right ahead_. The two boys headed inside and Aang wasted no time explaining how he goes about shaving his face.

Not that Teo was listening much. Aang was sat on a stool next to him and he was close. Too close. Teo tried his hardest to listen to his routine but he was too _distracted_. Before he could register it, Aang was leaning in closer and had his fingers under Teo’s chin, tipping his head to the side at a slight angle.

“Your stubble’s light, but I’ll do it for you so you know how it’s done,” Aang said as he continued scrutinising his friend’s stubble. He chewed at his bottom lip as he did so – a habit whenever he was looking at something closely. Teo looked at the young Avatar’s lips before snapping out of it. He nodded rigidly.

Aang began by wetting his hands under lukewarm running water before rubbing them across his friend’s face to dampen the area that needed shaving. He then lathered up the cream and applied it across the bottom half of Teo’s face, to which the boy laughed as he looked into the mirror. “I look like an old man!” Aang chuckled then reached for the dagger. After moving his stool to get closer to Teo, Aang held the other boy’s chin to hold him in place. It was only then that he took notice of how closely spaced they were. Aang felt himself redden. Teo’s face was already heated, but the cream had helped hide most of it.

In the last few days that Aang had been staying over at the temple, they each had an awareness. It was something that had been going on for a long while, but both were too oblivious to _realise_. Before the two boys knew it, their hearts suddenly began fluttering every time they spoke to one another. Suddenly, they couldn’t look each other in the eyes without blushing furiously and stumbling over their words. Suddenly, they felt the need to always be around each other; be closer, hold hands, hug.

 _Kiss_.

Aang cleared his throat. “I’ll, uh… I’m going to start. Stay still, okay?” he said quietly.

From the bedroom, Zuko and Katara looked on. “It’s so obvious, I can’t believe _they_ haven’t figured it out yet!” Zuko whispered to his girlfriend.

Katara laughed quietly in response. “Give them time. They’ll soon figure it out.” She shared one last kiss with Zuko before departing to her own room across the hall, leaving her boyfriend with the shy lovebugs.

* * *

Shortly after Katara and Zuko left for the Water Tribes, another friend came to visit the Northern Air Temple.

“Hey, Twinkletoes!” came a familiar voice at the entrance of the main hall. Aang and Teo looked up from where they were eating their breakfast at a table a few feet away. Aang perked instantly at seeing the young girl, his face beaming with joy.

“Toph! I’m so happy to see you!” Aang laughed as he quickly walked over to his close friend. He gave her a big hug, lifting her off the ground. She was dressed in the usual green and white garb of her nation’s colours and had grown just a _tiny_ bit since Aang had last seen her. For all that, she was still the confident and blunt earthbending master despite her diminutive stature. On her feet were slippers, but the soles were absent. Whether she had the shoes specially made for her or she had torn them off, Aang wasn’t sure but wouldn’t put the latter possibility past her. The young girl now wore her hair up in two buns and would often trim her fringe with the help of her girlfriend – she didn’t look as scruffy as she did a few years ago.

“It’s good to see you too, Aang,” she laughed. “Now, if you don’t mind.”

Aang chuckled as he set her on the ground. “How have you been?” he asked as they walked to the table where he, Teo, Bo, and a couple others were eating.

“Honestly? I’ve been doing great! The school’s coming along really well,” the young earthbender replied as she took a seat between Aang and Teo. “It was rough, at first. The kids didn’t know what the _heck_ they were doing, but they managed in the end. I pulled a few strings.” She smirked.

“I bet you did,” Aang snickered.

“Master Toph, it’s an honour to finally meet you,” Bo said as he and Jia bowed.

“We’re excited to be a part of your academy,” Jia said, smiling nervously.

“So, you guys are the two new students, huh? I felt some unsteady heartbeats,” Toph grinned. “We’ll get you both started with the basics later on. Eat up – you guys are going to need all the energy you can get.”

Aang and Teo gave an encouraging thumbs up to the new apprehensive students.

“So, we stopped by the tribes and caught up with Snoozles and Honey on the way. Looks like she’s settling in the tribe well – even Gran-Gran seems smitten with her!”

“I mean, compared to Sokka, Suki’s a breath of fresh air,” Teo chortled. “Wait, you came with Hui Yin?”

“Yeah, but she’s already up in her guest room. It was her first time travelling so much, she’s knocked out. You’ll probably see her later on in the evening – that girl sleeps like a _log_.”

* * *

“You and Teo have gotten close,” Toph said out of the blue that evening as her and Aang sat on the wooden bench. They had greeted Hui Yin after she had woken up from a much-needed sleep. Bo and Jia met their other teacher and found that she was a complete contrast to Toph – she was a shy girl, but was talkative once they spent more time with her. They were now in the courtyard, Hui Yin already training with Bo and Jia. The mechanist watched on proudly with Teo by his side.

Aang felt his face heat up and looked over at Teo. Almost like he felt Aang’s eyes on him, Teo turned and grinned as he waved to his friend. Aang waved back with a small smile on his face. “You noticed, huh?”

Toph snorted at that. “Twinkletoes, I rely on vibrations to detect where people and things are around me – that includes _heartbeats_. And yours go a mile a minute even when he’s not around.”

“He’s been on my mind a lot these days,” Aang admitted sheepishly. He had been in the company of Teo for almost a week now, and he wasn’t dumb. He soon realised what his feelings were for the other boy, and ever since that realisation, Teo had not left his mind. The first thing he thought of when he woke up, and the last thing before going to sleep was _Teo_. Aang let out a groan. He was completely and utterly besotted with Teo.

“You don’t have to tell me, Twinkletoes,” Toph said smugly.

“I don’t know what to do,” Aang said honestly. “My heart feels like it’s about to explode right out of my chest if I don’t tell him.”

“So, tell him.”

“That’s the thing – I _can’t_. No way. He can’t know.”

Toph furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. “Why not? You were always upfront with Katara. Just spit it out.”

“It was different with Katara and _you_ know that. I was a kid and I acted carelessly. I don’t want to do that with Teo because… I know this is different. _Completely_ different to what I felt with Katara,” Aang said quietly. “I can’t let him know.”

Toph was silent for several moments. “Are you… ashamed? Is that it?”

Aang looked at her in shock. “Spirits, no! Not at all, Toph. I’ve never thought that way. The monks and Air nomads – we’ve always been accepting of everyone. It’s not that.”

Toph waited patiently for him to continue.

“I don’t want to tell him because… I don’t want to ruin what we already have,” Aang finally breathed out. “I don’t want him to know because our friendship – mine and his – is _so_ important to me. I know now my feelings for him have always been _more_. If he doesn’t feel the same way, I could ruin our friendship. I don’t think I could handle that. I’d rather have this than nothing at all.” Aang paused briefly. “I don’t want him to know because I don’t want to lose him.”

Toph listened attentively and took in Aang’s words. She mulled over the Avatar’s feelings, and his tendency to get _over_ emotional. Toph had been there first-hand with the others when Aang lost control of his emotions and acted on them, lashing out at even Katara when she tried to comfort him about losing Appa. The young Avatar had a _big_ heart and he had so much love to give. Likewise, if something were to happen to anyone he cared about, he would have a lot of anger to give out, too. Aang really did harbour a lot of emotions, and he was sensitive.

Still, Toph didn’t want to drop a bomb on him. Not when the bomb wasn’t hers to drop.

“Just go for it,” she simply said.

Aang swiftly turned to her and gave her a perplexed look. “Toph, didn’t you just listen to a word – ”

“I did. I listened carefully. And as someone who’s known you for a while and known you personally, I’m telling you – you should just go for it. Tell him. Take him somewhere quiet where it’s just the two of you, and say it.”

Aang spent the next few seconds sputtering incoherent words as he protested to the idea. “I can’t just _tell him_. Drop something like that on him, without even knowing how he feels… no, I couldn’t,” he finalised.

Toph groaned. “Exactly, you have no clue how he feels! So, tell him. You’re going to live your life full of regrets if you don’t tell him now.” Aang was silent. Toph let out a sigh. “Look, Aang – I know you’re scared of losing him. Trust me, you don’t even need to tell me half of it; I know how much his friendship means to you. But take it from someone who didn’t think there’d be _anyone_ for her. Someone who never opened her heart up like that but when a girl _did_ appear, she didn’t waste time to say ‘hey, I like you a lot! Want to grab lunch then maybe make out later?’” Aang shook his head as he chuckled quietly at that. “I know you don’t want to lose him, but you’ll feel so much better if you just _tell him_.”

Aang earnestly listened to everything his friend said and couldn’t deny that he _would_ regret it if he didn’t tell Teo. He looked at Toph as a smile graced his features. _When had she gotten so mature and wise?_ Aang pulled the smaller girl in for a big platypus-bear hug. “Thanks, Toph. I owe you one.”

Toph returned the hug and wrapped her arms around his waist, a small grin playing at her lips. “You got this, Twinkletoes.”

* * *

Aang fussed with the mustard-yellow robe that draped over his left shoulder as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. This was the usual way he would wear his robes; he _knows_ his routine. Yet, the prospect of what was to come had unnerved him to no end that he couldn’t even function normally. He sighed in frustration as he took off the fabric, unfolded it, folded it again (in almost the exact same way he had done the last dozen times or so), and tucked it in exactly the same way as before. Aang breathed out a long, heavy sigh. Again, he took off the robe and repeated the same motions.

“Need some help there, Avatar?” Teo chuckled. Aang averted his eyes in the mirror to the voice at the doorway. Teo had a small, almost shy, grin on his face and Aang felt something tug at his heartstrings. Spirits, the boy was horribly endearing.

Aang gave an uneasy chuckle and looked back at his reflection. “I reckon you can add ‘dressing himself’ onto the list of things the Avatar can’t do,” he joked as he finally finished. He turned around and smoothed down his robes, palms already beginning to sweat. “Shall we?”

The two boys made their way to the main hall as they usually did for dinner. Aang had decided this was the right time to do it – the sun was almost setting, and he knew Teo would love to see the dusky orange-lilac sky. They collected their dinner – two bowls filled with freshly cooked veggie fried rice with a side of steamed dumplings – and as Teo was about to head for a table where Bo and Jia were seated at, Aang stopped him.

“Uh… let’s eat outside at our spot. The sun’s setting and the sky looks extra beautiful this evening.”

Teo flashed him a bright smile. “Sure.”

Outside, Teo was in front of Aang as they made their way to their spot on the cobbled pathway. The place they had called ‘their spot’ since finding it and spending almost all of their time together there. Their spot where Aang had gifted Teo the dragonfly. And now, their spot where Aang was about to do something foolish but… probably worth it.

“What’s up with you, slowpoke? You’re all dazed this evening,” Teo said from ahead of Aang, laughing softly.

Aang pulled himself together and looked over at the boy who had been occupying his mind for the last few days… and probably last couple of years without Aang even realising it. Teo continued smiling at him as he waved him over. Aang felt his mouth go dry. There was nothing different about him – he was clad in the same leafy-coloured outfit Aang had seen him in four days ago, his ebony hair was tousled as it always was and his winsome smile was captivating as ever. _Dammit_. The gleaming sunset perfectly complimented Teo in that moment, with the orange and lilac colours making him glow brighter than usual. His face, his hair, his eyes, his _smile_ – everything about him made Aang weak in the knees.

“Guess I’m just hungry,” Aang said lamely and mentally slapped his forehead. He walked over to Teo and placed his bowl on the ground. He then scooped the boy up in his arms and put him down on the large rock they usually sat on. He took his seat on Teo’s right and they began eating.

Aang slowly eased himself into their conversation a moment later, feeling himself relax. “Bo and Jia have no idea what they’ve gotten themselves into, with Toph as their teacher,” he laughed.

“I can already imagine Bo almost peeing his pants, and he’s _twice_ her size!” Teo said, holding a hand to his stomach as he doubled over with laughter.

Their chortling died down a few seconds later, but their smiles were still plastered on their faces. Teo looked over at Aang. “I’m really glad you’re here, you know. I’ve missed you. A _lot_.” Teo chuckled nervously. The both of them fiddled with their spoons.

Aang couldn’t stand it any longer. It was now or never. He needed to get this weight off his chest, no matter the outcome. He _needed_ to.

The Avatar put his bowl to the side, then reached for Teo’s and did the same. He turned his body so that he was completely facing Teo. Aang took the other boy’s hands into his and mentally chuckled at how rough they felt. _He’s always creating something_. Aang took a deep, shaky breath. He could already feel his mouth starting to dry again, out of nervousness. He wanted to get this over and done with, and he wanted to do it _quick_. He didn’t want to lose the confidence he had miraculously gained.

“You okay?”

Aang looked up and was met with the familiar pair of light hazel eyes that made his insides feel like jelly.

“Aang?”

“I like you,” Aang blurted. He watched as Teo’s eyes widened and quickly continued, not wanting to lose this sudden surge of confidence. “And not in the way you’re probably thinking, like, between friends or even family, although I probably wouldn’t know about that since I don’t _technically_ have a family, well, I kind of do, but they’re my friends so we’re not related or anything, but I still consider them my family,” he rambled aimlessly and Teo still sat there with wide eyes. Seemingly not understanding, or taking the words in, Aang bowed his head and continued on.

“ _More than a friend_ is how I like you – I _like you_ like you. I think I’ve always liked you in that way but I just never realised or even thought about it because these feelings are so new; they’re intense and _strong_ and, at first, I figured it was because you’re an amazing friend but I thought about it more and I don’t _just_ want to be around you,” he said in one breath. The whole time he was talking, Aang was frantically looking everywhere else but at the boy in front of him. He cautiously looked at Teo’s face. Still, his expression hadn’t changed.

Aang sighed. Feeling his confidence slowly fading, his shoulders slumped. Still… he wanted to say _more_.

“I don’t just want to be around you,” he started slowly. “I want to hold your hand. I want to hug you, and spend everyday with you. I know you might think I’ll get sick of just being around you all the time, but I won’t. I know I won’t because being with you is the best feeling in the _world_ for me. I’ve never felt this way about anyone. I’ve never felt more _me_ than when I’m with you. I love your smile and your laugh – I love _being_ the reason for those things. I enjoy talking to you, hearing what you have to say about anything and everything. I want to spend lazy days with you, just cuddling. I want to keep _knowing_ you, keep learning new things about you. I want _more_ with you.”

Aang exhaled deeply, the sigh coursing through his entire body. He had said all those things with his eyes on their joined hands the entire time. He didn’t want to look up and see Teo’s expression. He _dreaded_ just the idea of it. Aang clenched his eyes shut, breath shaky and palms getting even clammier – he was sure Teo could feel how sweaty his hands were as they clutched onto his. Teo still said nothing. Aang could feel his heart plummeting.

“I’m sorry,” Aang rasped out. “I’m sorry for laying all of that on you, and so suddenly. I’ve been wanting to tell you for so long, and now that I finally had the chance, I didn’t know how to stop,” he said to their joined hands, head still bowed.

Aang was met with silence.

“You don’t have to say anything. Back, I mean. You don’t have to give me a reply yet. I understand if you need time. Time and space from me,” Aang said, his throat dry and his voice coming out almost croaky, “I’ll understand – ”

The hands he had been holding slid out of his sweaty grasp, and arms engulfed him in a firm embrace. The familiar scent of buttery pastry and sweet red beans invaded Aang’s nose. Teo tightened his arms around Aang’s shoulders, curling them to securely place around his neck. His arms fit there, almost like it was meant to.

Aang heard sniffles coming from the other boy. He was frozen to the spot, his arms hanging out awkwardly around Teo. He was confused. _Very_ confused.

“You idiot,” Teo laughed softly into Aang’s ear. “You idiot, how have you not noticed? I mean, how could _I_ have not noticed? I’m an even bigger idiot.” Teo laughed harder. Aang was even more confused.

“Teo? I just poured my entire heart out for you, there. I don’t appreciate the laughing,” Aang said hesitantly as Teo pulled away, his hands resting on Aang’s shoulders. Aang noticed his watery eyes and panicked. “It’s not _funny_.”

Teo rubbed at his eyes. “No, I’m not crying because I’m laughing. I’m crying because _I like you, too_ ,” Teo said quietly, almost a whisper. He was silent for a while, collecting his thoughts. “I’ve been wanting to do those things with you as well. I _also_ want to spend everyday with you. Already, I’m so whipped for you. Whenever you come to visit, I always find myself looking forward to seeing your face right after I wake up. I love being around you; you always seem to understand how I’m feeling and… I love the feelings you make me feel.”

This time, it was Aang whose eyes widened in disbelief. It took him several seconds to take in what Teo had just said. Before he knew it, Aang threw his head back and laughed. Teo joined in and Aang leaned forward to rest his forehead against the other boy’s. Dopey grins were plastered on both of their faces. Aang squeezed Teo’s waist, knowing the boy was ticklish there. Teo laughed even harder.

“Wow. We’re idiots,” Aang said with a large smile.

“Yeah. _Massive_ idiots,” Teo laughed. “How could we have _not_ noticed this entire time?”

“Everyone else picked up on it, including the kids.”

“Even Toph!”

“Even Toph,” Aang chuckled, only just learning that Toph must have spoken to Teo as well.

“Even my dad,” Teo blushed. “He’s always teasing me, always saying how obvious I am.”

“Spirits, we’ve been _idiots_ ,” Aang laughed again.

Once the two had calmed down from their high, they settled into a comfortable silence. They held onto each other, foreheads still touching. Teo’s hands cradled Aang’s neck and Aang’s hands came to rest on Teo’s arms, rubbing them in a comforting gesture. Sometime during their laughing, Aang had brought the other boy’s legs over his lap. The young Avatar was certain _this_ moment had to be his happiest. He only wished he could keep it forever.

Teo was the one to break the silence.

“Can I… can I kiss you?” Teo asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the moment, but loud enough so that only Aang could hear.

Aang swore he could feel his heart doing cartwheels and backflips in his ribcage at the question. He met Teo’s eyes, and gave a small nod. Although he was the one to request it, Teo felt _so_ nervous and didn’t know how to go about it. This was his first kiss.

With their foreheads still touching, Teo leaned in and pressed his lips to Aang’s. He knew the young Avatar’s lips were slightly chapped, so he wasn’t surprised when he learnt they were a bit rough to the touch. As Teo started to delicately move against Aang, he found that his chapped lips somewhat tickled his own. He sighed into the kiss as he felt his stomach tingling. His first kiss – _their_ first kiss – felt like an explosion of the best flavours in the universe, all mingling together at once and creating the best taste and sensation Teo had ever felt. He was sure he could get lost forever in Aang and he wasn’t really certain how – just that he _knew_ and it was only through kissing. He was going _crazy_.

Aang drank in as much of Teo’s lips as he could. They were so soft and plump, Aang found he could do this for _hours_. He deepened the kiss and leaned further in, hands travelling down and grasping Teo’s waist. He angled his head and continued to mould his lips against Teo’s, smiling slightly when he felt the other boy sighing into their kiss. He knew they should stop for air – they had been kissing for a while, he was sure. But when soft sounds began escaping from Teo, Aang gripped harder at the boy’s waist. He felt as though he wasn’t in his own body anymore – as though he was in another universe, floating.

The two boys were so immersed in one another that if the world had ended right there and then, they would have barely noticed.

After a moment, Teo pulled away and laughed softly when Aang chased his lips, wanting more. Both of their faces were flushed and their lips felt tingly. Teo chuckled quietly. “Your lips are all red and swollen.”

“Yours are, too,” Aang grinned, running a thumb along Teo’s bottom lip. “I could get used to this.”

Teo raised an eyebrow. “Oh, yeah?”

Aang wiggled his own eyebrows playfully and peals of laughter came out from Teo. The young Avatar engulfed the sound – one of his favourite sounds – in another searing, passionate kiss. _Yeah, I think I could get used to this too_ , Teo thought amusedly as he leaned further into Aang’s touch.


	4. chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is, the final chapter! initially, i wanted this to be more of an epilogue kinda thing but again as i was editing it, it just became longgg and i really liked how it was going and didn't wanna erase anything SO it became the last chapter of my teoaang story! i mentioned this in my notes in the previous chapter but this fourth one was definitely my favourite one to write. i gave myself all the feels as i finished it AAA this ship is just precious, i love it so muchhh ): OKAY enough with the rambling, i hope you guys enjoy this last chapter!

_Eight years later_

“Remember – he loves you so no matter what, you’ve got that,” Zuko told Aang, giving him an encouraging smile and thumbs up. The nine-month-old he was carrying looked at her dad’s thumb, then looked over at her Uncle Aang and copied the same gesture.

“Gee. Thanks,” Aang said as he ruffled Kya’s hair, the colour on his face shifting to a light purple. He almost felt like vomiting.

“What he means is,” Katara said as she eyed her husband, “Teo loves you, and he won’t ever intentionally hurt you. The both of you will talk things out and meet in the middle eventually. He won’t leave you hanging.” She smoothed down his orange shirt, adjusting his collar this way and that before looking up at Aang and bringing a hand to cup his face. “I can’t believe how much you’ve grown.”

Aang smiled down at her. “Thank you. The both of you, for everything,” he said and took a big breath. “I think I’m ready.”

Kya cooed at her mother with stretching arms and Katara took her. Zuko turned to Aang and gave him a firm hug. “Teo really does love you, though. I’m sure you already know that, but just keep that in mind.” He gave Aang’s shoulder a comforting squeeze.

A young boy with a head full of thick jet-black hair ran into the room at that moment, followed by two other kids – twins, with eyes a light shade of cerulean blue.

“Momma! Papa! Melon Lord’s out to attack us!” Kuzan laughed as he and his cousins waved their robots around. “Look what Uncle Sokka made me! I drew on your arrow ‘cause it looks cool, see!” He told Aang as he gestured to the top of the robot’s head.

Aang chuckled. “I’m flattered, Kuzan.”

“Aiko, give your brother his robot’s boomerang!” Katara berated her niece.

* * *

“Remember, you just gotta go out with it,” Sokka told Teo, gesturing with his hand in a _swoosh_ motion. “Just straight to the point, that’s always the way to go. Haano, Aiko - stop teasing Kuzan and give him his robot. You two have yours right there,” he scolded his twins.

“Yeah, like that went great for _us_ ,” Suki said as she rolled her eyes. She turned to Teo and helped him put on his outer layer shirt. “Whilst going right out with it might be a choice, it’s okay to take your time as well. This is going to be added to the big moments happening in both your lives, and you want to make sure it goes right. No matter the outcome.”

Teo fussed over his hair for the dozenth time that evening as the baby in his arm gurgled and poked his cheek. Hui Yin went over to him and leaned over the baby, making incoherent noises. The baby giggled then tugged at her auburn hair. “Ah, sweetie – that hurts, please stop,” she chuckled as she winced slightly. Teo helped pull the small hands away.

“He’s already making moves on my girl? Jeez, I gotta keep watch for the new kid now,” Toph jested from where she was reclined on the sofa, arms behind her head and legs crossed.

Teo chuckled softly. “Thanks, you guys. I really appreciate all the help and advice you guys have been giving me. I don’t think I would have even made it to this point if I just kept talking to myself about it. I’d have gone crazy going back and forth.”

“No worries, buddy. You know you can count on fan and sword anytime,” Sokka said as he gave his wife a kiss on her cheek. “Now, did ikkle baby Arnuuk want more milk?” He leaned down towards Teo and reached for his newborn, cooing at the small boy and blowing raspberries on his tummy.

“You’ll be fine, Teo,” Suki said reassuringly, giving the worried boy a warm smile. She gave him one last encouraging hug before pulling away.

“Son? Are you ready?” the mechanist asked as he poked his head into the room. Teo looked over to him with an anxious smile. His dad walked up to him and sat down on a nearby stool. “How are you feeling?”

“Nervous. Really, _really_ nervous,” Teo replied as he chuckled uneasily, wiping his clammy palms on his legs.

“I was just like this before asking your mother,” his dad chuckled softly. “I swear, there was no calming my jittery nerves; I was certain I was going to throw up all over her brand new hanfu!” Teo grinned as his dad let out a jovial laugh. He then reached over to run his hand through his son’s hair, almost combing through it comfortingly. “He loves you a lot. Anyone can see that. _I_ can see it. He makes you shine the brightest and you do the same to him. The two of you have the spark.”

Teo felt his nerves ease a bit. His dad had spoken to him of this “spark” before. As a young boy, Teo would often ask his father to tell the story of how he and his mother met. Always, his dad had mentioned the spark he and his wife felt. From the moment they met, they always had it; it never left. The spark, according to the mechanist, never goes away.

Teo leaned over and pulled his dad in for a hug. “Thanks, dad. I love you.”

“I love you, too. You and Aang will be fine, son,” the mechanist said, tightening the embrace.

“Aha! You will _never_ defeat the great Melon Lord!” Haano exclaimed as he smashed his robot into Kuzan and Aiko’s. The two kids yelled and dashed out of the room with Haano right on their tails.

* * *

“You just wanted a picnic?” Teo asked with a grin as he took a bite out of the blueberry puff pastry tart he was munching on. As he bit into it, some of the sauce smeared the small area of skin above his upper lip. Aang chuckled and reached over to wipe the blueberry ‘stache off before licking his thumb.

“Can’t I spend some time with my beautiful boyfriend and treat him to a nice picnic?” Aang said innocently and shrugged his shoulders as if to say _this is totally normal_. “Besides, it’s been a while since we even _had_ any time to ourselves. Back here at home, no less.”

Aang was right. It had been quite some time since the two of them could have a moment together. Eight years ago, a couple of days after they confessed to one another and told the news to their families, Teo’s dad had agreed to let his son join the Avatar on his travels. However, in between those travels, Teo would find himself back at the temple to help the mechanist every now and then. Aang would be busy with his Avatar responsibilities, so Teo would have to wait a month or so before getting to see his boyfriend again.

When Teo joined the young Avatar on his travels, though, he couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. Teo was aware things could get tough, but actually _going_ on these travels and witnessing what he usually did – it was no wonder the young Avatar would always come to him looking weary and older than his age. Teo was glad to know that some weight could be lifted off of Aang’s shoulders now that he was helping and taking care of his boyfriend along the way.

They were sat at their usual spot atop the cliffs, but this time on the pebbled ground instead of on the rock. They settled themselves on a muted brown cloth, an assortment of pastries and fruits laid out before them. As it always was for them, the sun was beginning to set and the sky was painted a dark orange with a hint of lavender. The clouds looked extra fluffy that evening, and Teo breathed in deeply. The air was ripe with the musty and barky smell of fresh rain that had fallen earlier in the afternoon.

Mixed in the air was the distinct smell of burnt wood – remnants of the gang’s campfire they held a few hours before. Teo took his dragonfly out of his pocket and turned its key. The black mechanical insect flapped its wings and went flying up above their heads. It was his good luck charm, Teo mused with a soft smile as it landed nimbly between them a moment later.

“This picnic is exactly what we’ve been needing,” Teo agreed as he finished off his tart. He leaned over to plant a peck on his boyfriend’s lips. Aang grinned, liking the way he could taste the blueberry paste. Just as Teo pulled away from their brief kiss, Aang followed and firmly pressed their lips together. They smiled into this kiss as Aang placed a hand behind Teo’s head to deepen it.

The Avatar pulled away before it got any further, wanting to get something off his chest. “I want to tell you something,” he said in a quiet voice.

“Me first! I’m worried I’ll chicken out if I don’t say it soon,” Teo sheepishly told Aang. Just like Aang had done eight years ago, Teo took his boyfriend’s hands into his. His palms were slick with sweat. He inhaled and exhaled deeply as he gathered his thoughts. “When I first met you, I honestly didn’t think you would become one of the most important people in my life. You were a four-foot-something kid who wanted to show off and compete with me right at our first meeting.” Aang chuckled along with Teo. “But here we are.

The past eight years have been _incredible_. Getting to go on your travels with you, helping people and watching you grow into the intelligent, loving and compassionate man you are today. Being with you and feeling like all of me is enough because you’re always reminding me how much you love me. I didn’t think I could have this – someone I can be my entire self around and for them to accept me wholly. Having you by my side is what completes me, and I hope you’ll continue to be by my side until my dying days,” Teo breathed out quietly. “Aang, if you’ll have me, I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Aang felt his lips stretch into a huge smile, his feeling of unease completely fading. He laughed quietly at first, then couldn’t help as it reverberated louder from his chest. He cradled Teo’s face. “You beat me to it,” he said, chuckling softly.

Catching on to what he meant, Teo threw his head back and dissolved into fits of laughter. “Man, we have _got_ to stop doing this,” he said, his smile so wide it reached his eyes. “So, I take it that’s a yes?”

Aang looked into the hazel eyes before him, hands firmly grasping his now husband-to-be’s. “Teo, I didn’t think I could ever find someone, too. I didn’t think there could _be_ someone who would love me and _all_ of me. Someone who would take me, even with my flaws and overbearing emotions. Those three years we spent writing to one another were some of the happiest moments of my life. Waiting eagerly for your response, then finally receiving your letter and reading what you had to say – it brightened my days. When I would stop by to visit, I always looked forward to seeing you; seeing your _smile_. When I realised my feelings for you were _more_ , I _wanted_ more. I told you, I always want more with you. Call me selfish,” Aang laughed heartily, “but you have me completely _besotted_ , Teo. Of course, I’m saying _yes_.”

Teo pressed his forehead against Aang’s and cupped his face. “I want more with you, too,” he whispered.

“I can’t believe I’ve found my companion,” Aang said with a gentle smile. “You’re my equal and my partner. You and you alone are the keeper of my heart.”

“I love you. So much, I think my heart’s going to explode everyday,” Teo chortled softly.

“I love _you_ just as much.”

A pleasant silence fell around them. Both boys were relishing the moment as they took in each other’s words. A few giggles broke out when they realised they had been completely silly leading up to that moment – all their fussing and worrying, when they had both planned to ask the same thing all along.

“In this, I choose you,” Teo vowed quietly, intending for the words to only be heard by Aang. “In a hundred different lifetimes, in whatever version of the world – over and over, I will _always_ choose you.”

“And I you,” Aang breathed before his lips brushed Teo’s delicately, like the fluttering wings of a dragonfly – just long enough that he could inhale his breath and feel the warmth of his skin, and taste the blueberry sauce that still lingered on Teo’s soft lips.

_One and a half years later_

Teo let out a heavy sigh as he flumped on the large bed with his arms spread out beside him. Momo came to lay on his chest as he gobbled down the leftover bits of the egg custard tart they were treated to in the afternoon. The day had been long, and all Teo wanted at that moment was to snuggle up with his husband. Between helping his dad with more inventions and travelling the world with Aang, he was glad he had come home to the temple where he could finally put his head down on a soft, fluffy pillow and rest. It also helped that the bed smelt so _familiar_ of Aang.

“Someone else needs a nap, I take it?” Aang chuckled from the other side of the room, taking off his shirt.

“I’m so knackered, I think my limbs are about to fall off,” Teo replied languidly. “Dad had me working on that mobile for hours.”

“You managed to get it driving properly, though. You should be proud of yourself,” Aang comforted him.

“I am. As exhausted as I feel right now, it’s nice to be back home and helping dad with his new machines again. It feels like the good ol’ days,” Teo laughed quietly as he scratched the lemur’s pudgy body. Just then, one of the lemur’s massive ears perked up at the sound of insects chirping nearby. Teo looked on as Momo flew out of the open window in search of some six-legged snacks. “I enjoy the new adventures, but it feels nice to go back to something familiar once in a while, too.”

Aang walked over to their bed, smiling as Teo reached out to him with stretching arms. He crawled over to his husband and wound his arms around Teo’s waist, tucking his head under his chin. Aang snuggled deeper into his neck, inhaling deeply to allow the overfamiliar scent of _Teo_ engulf his senses. Teo enveloped his arms around Aang’s shoulders as he dipped his head down to kiss the Avatar’s forehead. He began rubbing slow and soothing circular motions on Aang's back. They spoke in hushed voices.

“You sure you don’t want to see Katara? She could really help with loosening these muscles,” Teo whispered. “They’re so taut right now.”

Aang hummed. “I’ll see if I can. Katara’s staying at her tribe for a couple of weeks to train the new kids and I’m going to be busy with Zuko in the Fire Nation, so I don’t think I can stop by to visit her anytime soon. Anyway, I’ve got _you_ to help me loosen my muscles anytime,” he said, smirking as he lightly pinched Teo’s sides.

Teo giggled, a little too loudly and he quickly covered his mouth. Aang gave him a series of _shush_ as he tried to muffle his own laughter. From where his head laid on Teo’s chest, Aang started planting small kisses along the soft skin of his neck and around his collarbone. He hadn’t shaved in quite some time so a short beard had formed over the last few months, covering most of his jaw and chin. This tickled Teo even more, and he was thrown into a fit of muffled giggles.

“Shush, you don’t want to wake him, do you?” Aang impishly asked.

“Well, you should stop tickling me!” Teo said, already red in the face.

Aang merely looked up at his husband in response, marvelling at how lucky he had been at marrying the most wonderful person on Earth. He leaned up to meet Teo’s lips. Teo sighed at the familiar contact, bringing his hands to cup his husband’s face. He deepened the kiss and leaned forward, manoeuvring his body so that he was almost on top of Aang. Aang’s hands travelled under Teo’s shirt; he slowly rubbed along his sides and across his back, stroking and feeling all of him. It wasn’t long until their breathing in between kisses grew heavier, with both of their hands tracing light patterns and exploring each other’s bodies.

This time, it was Aang who guided Teo onto his back as he moved on top of him. Their bodies were flush against each other’s and the heat was pooling in both of their stomachs. Lips still connected, they smiled and laughed softly as Teo brought his arms up to wrap around his husband’s neck. Aang parted from his lips and lovingly kissed his way down Teo’s neck as he proceeded to caress his husband’s body. He continued his ministrations and slowly grounded his hips into Teo’s, both of them letting out breathy moans. Aang nipped lightly at his neck as he made to remove the other man’s shirt.

The sound of a gurgle turning into a soft cry interrupted what they were doing. Aang let out a groan as he dropped his head onto Teo’s shoulder. “Bumi, I love you but I really just want to devour your papa right now,” Aang grumbled into his husband’s neck. Teo chortled, this time freely seeing as how their chubby baby had already been roused.

Aang brought his lips to his husband’s, firmly pressing down and capturing Teo’s giggles. They pulled away, grinning as Teo gave one final peck before Aang got out of their bed and walked over to the crying on the other side of the room.

“Alright Bumi, your daddy’s here!” Aang said as he bent over the cot to pick up their two-month-old. Tufts of light brunette hair stuck out here and there around the top of the baby’s head. His crying had ceased and only gurgles escaped his mouth as he cuddled himself deeper into his father's embrace. His round face was covered in dribble. Aang continued cooing at the small boy in his arms. “What is it, do you need more milk? Or did you do another shtinky?” he said in his baby voice.

Aang gestured to the strings decorating the ceiling over Bumi’s cot. Teo, his dad, and Sokka had crafted a number of different toys that made noise and flew around if you either twisted a key or pressed a button. In the middle hung the black dragonfly Aang made for Teo. “You want to see the dragonfly fly?” Aang crooned as he reached to twist the key on the dragonfly’s belly, struggling quite a bit as he was cradling Bumi in one arm.

Teo looked on from the bed, a fond smile appearing on his face at the image before him. He had definitely missed this familiarity.

_Five years later_

The first time Bumi had shown signs he could airbend, Aang couldn’t believe his eyes. Bumi’s surrogate was Katara, so the physicians at the Southern Water Tribe had mentioned how there would also be a high chance he could possess the ability to waterbend.

When Bumi was a year old, he and his parents were playing on the bed one lazy afternoon. Aang was doing his usual cooing and speaking to him in his baby voice, with Teo beside him looking on with a grin. Bumi loved it when his daddy did that and always found himself in fits of giggles and speaking in garbled words. He had laughed and leaned back too far, he was suddenly rolling his podgy body over the bed.

His daddy and papa naturally yelled out in panic. But when they looked over their bed, they found Bumi suspended in mid-air. He had subconsciously airbended his way down the bed and was now floating, looking up at his parents as he continued to giggle.

Aang was speechless, to say the least. For over a century, he had been the only airbender to roam the Earth. Now, there was another one. A small, chubby one-year-old boy whose face was almost always covered in dribble.

* * *

Along the way of their travels, they stopped by the Earth Kingdom. They spent most of their time in the lower sections trying to help stop a feud about the colonies. There, they had met a boy who was only a couple years older than their Bumi. The child was making a living selling rotten fruits and vegetables on the streets. Aang and Teo had met him through Bumi – their son had taken off ahead of them with Momo perched on his shoulder. He was too excited and was keen to explore the streets of the Earth Kingdom. Bumi was three at the time, and could barely form coherent sentences. But spoke with the older boy, he did.

The boy introduced himself as Kun, a five-year-old orphan who didn’t have any extended family he knew of. His father had left his mother after finding out she was pregnant with him. His mother shortly died after giving birth to him. Aang and Teo felt their hearts clench at the information – it wasn’t something a child of only five should have known. Yet, he did. He was in the care of someone who knew his parents. He wasn’t the nicest man, according to Kun.

A few days later, Aang and his family were getting ready to depart for their home. Teo was strapping their things into the saddle, Momo already slumped by his side from having eaten too much, when they heard a young child crying out in pain. Aang swiftly glided onto the bison, handing Bumi to Teo and with one call, Appa flew into the direction of the cry.

“I’ve given you a roof over your head and you’re worried about the hay you’re sleepin’ on? Askin’ for a mattress when the hay is perfectly fine?” a large man shouted as he dragged Kun out of their rickety house, an aching grip around the smaller boy’s thin arm. He flung Kun to the muddy ground and stood over the frightened boy. Some had come to gather and gawk whilst others went about their day as normal. Apparently, this was an everyday occurrence on the streets. “Demandin’ for more when you know I’m strugglin’ just to feed you? You ungrateful brat!” The man bellowed as he raised an arm, ready to strike.

He was frozen to the spot by the mud that quickly hardened around his legs; his arm was still raised mid-action. Aang briskly landed a few feet away from the older man and Kun. Appa followed close behind with Momo seated on one of his horns as he looked on with his large eyes. Teo’s hand went to cradle Bumi’s head and he clutched his son closer to his chest. He kept a watchful eye on the scene before him. The Avatar walked over to the man.

“Is there a reason you’re yelling at this boy?” he asked stiffly.

“Shove off! You might be the great Avatar, but you have no business meddlin’ in _my_ personal affairs!” the older man barked as he broke through the hardened mud and turned on Aang. “Go on, shove off!”

Aang looked at the enraged man with a blank expression on his face. He then turned to Kun. “Are you alright?” he asked softly.

“Didn’t you hear me, Avatar? I’m handlin’ this so you can clear off already!”

Aang ignored the man and went over to Kun. But the second he stepped towards the boy, the man roughly grabbed his arm and made to punch him across the face. Reflexes quick, Aang swerved the attack and used his airbending to push the man away. The older man stumbled and fell onto his backside. Aang rapidly conjured a makeshift restraint made out of the earth beneath him; it wrapped around the man’s entire body, trapping him as he struggled to get out of its grip.

Aang sighed as he turned to Kun and helped him to his feet. He crouched down to take a better look at the smaller boy, checking for any bruises or injuries before turning to the wriggling man. “You’re supposed to care for this boy, not strike him whenever it suits you. Spirits knows he’s already been through so much. You should be ashamed of yourself,” Aang said.

“You just easily believe whatever that brat’s told you? You’re a bigger fool than I thought!” the man shouted as he snarled at the Avatar.

“What could he possibly gain for lying about everything he’s told me? For a boy his age, he shouldn’t even know most of the things he does,” Aang raised his voice, disturbed that the older man would even accuse Kun of lying. “I will take him off your hands if he’s such a burden to you.” Aang released the restraints and the man stood up unsteadily. He continued to yell as Aang walked away, throwing a series of colourful words at his retreating form. Ignoring the curses, the Avatar picked the boy up in his arms and airbended his way up to the saddle.

Teo quickly put Bumi by his side before reaching for Kun. He unscrewed their waterskin, took out a clean cloth and began wiping the mud off the boy’s face and body. “You’ll be alright, Kun. Don’t worry,” he softly told the shaken boy as he gave him a warm smile.

After calming down and feeling sure that he was safe in the saddle, Kun relaxed and began playing with Bumi. The young boys were wrapped up in Aang’s robes as Aang and Teo cuddled up together and watched on from the other side. They were pleased to see that Bumi got along well with Kun; although, it wasn't too surprising. Bumi wasn't like most kids and actually liked befriending strangers. Their son let out a loud laugh as he and his new friend continued playing with the wooden figures Sokka and the mechanist carved for him. It was evening, and the sun was setting. From high up above, the air was dry but cool. A gust of wind tore through, leaving on its trail a penetrating chill. Teo snuggled further into Aang’s embrace as his husband wrapped his arms tighter around him. He leaned on Aang’s side with his head nestled into the crook of his shoulder. An arm was coiled around the Avatar’s middle.

“Poor kid doesn’t deserve what he’s been through,” Teo quietly said. “That man was _awful_. I would have thrown in a few punches myself if I were in front of him.”

Aang chuckled as he threaded his fingers through Teo’s silky raven hair and kissed the top of his head. “He’s safe now, love. At least at the orphanage, he’ll be away from that man.”

Teo was silent for a while, contemplating whether or not he should bring something up with his husband. He continued fiddling with Aang’s sash before finding his voice. “What if… what if he doesn’t go to the orphanage?”

Aang stopped caressing his hair. “Teo?”

Teo pulled away and sat up, looking into his husband’s grey orbs. “What if he stays with us?” he uttered.

The Avatar felt his eyes widen. In truth, he had considered it for a fleeting moment. He and Teo had discussed wanting another child before, and they were sure Bumi would be ecstatic to have a sibling. Aang reached over to cup his husband’s face, stroking his cheek. “Are you sure about this? I know we’ve been talking about it. But do you feel like we’re ready to have another child?” he patiently questioned Teo.

Teo brought a hand up to gently grasp Aang’s hand that was cupping his face. He leaned into his husband’s touch. “I’m ready if you are, love,” he said, an affectionate smile tugging at his lips.

Aang leaned forward and rested his forehead against his husband’s, a smile adorning his own features. He firmly pressed his lips to Teo's for a moment before parting. “I’m more than ready.”

* * *

At five years old, Bumi had already mastered the basics with the Avatar as his father and teacher. The boy was a quick learner and his parents couldn’t be prouder of him. Oft-times, Bumi would make a show of how tired he would be to do some training, instead wanting to play with his older brother. However, when he was in the training grounds at the temple, his focus was attentive and his moves were sharp and precise. Bumi loved training that much more whenever Kun joined in; he enjoyed when he and his brother were in sync as they practiced the stances and movement patterns together.

Every now and then, Aang would still find himself in disbelief that he was _actually_ training a young airbender; _his_ young airbender. One afternoon, after Bumi had gone to wash himself after a hard but successful training session, Teo found Aang crying quietly in their bedroom. Lightly teasing him for crying by himself, Teo held onto his husband as Aang clung to him almost desperately. Teo understood how much this meant to him. After all he had gone through; being suspended in an iceberg for a century, then finding out his people had been completely wiped out and learning _he_ was the only one left – it wasn’t fair, Teo thought furiously as he tightened his hold around Aang. No matter what, he would be by his side to help him rebuild the world and rebuild his own nation.

The next morning, the family were outside. It was a laid-back, pleasant sort of morning with the sun beaming down on them, and a fresh dewy smell floating around the air from the light drizzling the previous night. Bumi was practicing his movements as Aang observed and guided him. As he usually did, Kun watched on from the table bench with his papa, who was muttering to himself as he was working on another gadget.

“Do you think daddy doesn’t love me as much as Bumi because I’m a non-bender?”

Teo stopped what he was doing and turned to his son. “Where did you get that idea?”

Kun shrugged. “I know daddy was the last of his kind, before Bumi showed up. That, and I’m not dumb – I know he’s not _really_ my dad. Not biologically, anyways,” he smiled sadly as he looked down, feet dangling from where they hung over the wooden table.

“What are you talking about?” Teo asked bemusedly. Kun shrugged again as his eyes began to water. His papa went to cup his face. “Look at me. Don’t you ever think that,” he said softly. “Your daddy loves you _just_ as much as he loves Bumi. You are our son just as much as Bumi is our son. The two of you mean the absolute _world_ to us; to _him_. He would go to the ends of the Earth just to make sure the two of you are happy.” He wiped the tears from Kun’s eyes and kissed his forehead. “You and your brother are two of the most important things to us. Your father has never once thought of you as any different to Bumi. He loves you no matter _what_. He cherishes you and Bumi, and he would do anything to put a smile on both of your faces. Don’t ever forget that.”

Kun rubbed at his eyes and nodded, an almost cheeky grin appearing on his face. “Thanks, papa. I’m sorry I was thinking that way.”

Teo shushed him as he pulled him in for a hug. “No, don’t apologise. I’m glad you talked to me about it. Anytime something’s troubling you, you come to us, okay? Talk to me or your daddy. We’ll always be here to listen and help,” he said as he squeezed Kun. To cheer the boy up, Teo started tickling his sides. At first, his son let out muffled giggles but he soon broke into a fit of choking laughter when he couldn’t handle the feeling any longer.

“Hey, sleepyhead!” Aang called from ahead. Bumi excitedly jumped up and down as he waved at his papa and brother. “You ready to try out these new stances with your little brother now, or what?”

Kun giggled. “Coming, daddy!”

_Many, many years later…_

Aang pushed Teo along the familiar cobbled pathway that led to their spot on top of the cliffs.

“You sure you can still carry me?” Teo cheekily asked. Aang made a show of himself and started flexing his arms, to which Teo laughed harder at. The old Avatar smirked as he scooped his husband out of his wheelchair.

“I may be seventy-two but I’m still the Avatar. _Your_ Avatar,” Aang said smoothly. Teo chortled as he was carried over to the large rock. Aang set Teo down and, as always, placed his husband’s legs over his lap.

“Can you believe little Ying Pei had the balls to openly flirt with Esna like that? In front of us _and_ Sokka and Suki, no less,” Aang chuckled.

Teo grinned. “He’s definitely got more game than us,” he said. “I never thought I’d say that about our _grandkids_.” He and Aang were in hysterics as they remembered the earlier events of that day.

“Ying Pei will sweep Esna off her feet one of these days. Sokka’s going to have to worry about it all over again. Remember how he couldn’t keep Arnuuk in their home? That boy was always going over to visit Yukko.”

“He thought his son was trouble? He’s got to wait for our Ying Pei to keep charming his granddaughter – he’ll _miss_ those days with Arnuuk!”

They dissolved into laughter, reminiscing the days when their kids had been adolescents. After a while, Teo reached inside his pocket and took out his dragonfly. “I can’t believe you’ve kept that all these years, and it still _works_ ,” Aang chuckled.

Teo smiled as he twisted the key and let go. Although it was starting to lose its smooth momentum, the dragonfly still worked. It didn’t go as high as before, or whirred as loud, or even flew for a long time. Still, it was something special to him. _His good luck charm_. Aang caught it easily in his hand as it slowed down to a stop. He kissed the small dragonfly before placing it on Teo’s lap.

“I love you. I love you _so much_ , I still think my heart’s going to explode,” Aang chuckled.

“I love you just as much,” Teo replied quietly.

The sunset that evening was a warm golden hue. The clouds were coloured a light grey with tints of purple. Appa and Momo could be seen flying some miles away, and light laughter and chatter from their families could be heard from inside the main hall of the temple. A content smile was plastered on both of their faces as they held onto the other’s wrinkly, veiny hands.

_Their happy ending_

It had been twelve years since the passing of the Avatar. His Avatar.

Momo quickly went along with his human friend, having spent his last few days puzzled at Aang’s absence and sorrowful that he wasn’t going to come back like he’d expected him to. Teo buried the small lemur under the willow tree at their spot atop the cliffs.

Appa shortly followed after. Teo had been taking care of him during his last days with the help of Kun and Bumi, intent on giving the bison the care he needed. Being the Avatar’s Animal Guide, Teo knew it wouldn’t be long until Appa took his final breath. Stroking the bison’s head one afternoon, Teo tearfully spoke to Appa as the animal was laying down on his side. He attempted to comfort him, ensuring that everything was going to be okay. Teo looked into Appa’s eyes, before the giant bison slowly closed them and sighed his final breath.

The last twelve years had been draining; Teo felt as though the days and weeks dragged on. He supposed his father was right – the spark was _still_ there. It hadn’t gone away. _Refused_ to go away. From time to time, Teo would find himself staring longingly at the blue-black sky, absentmindedly looking on as the stars twinkled in the ocean of speckled darkness before him. The night sky was a welcome sight, he found. As he looked up, he would either smile fondly as he recalled his time together with Aang, or he would cry softly as the ache in his heart grew stronger.

Teo met the new Avatar, a Southern Water Tribe girl named Korra. She was only a child at the time, mirroring Aang’s age when he had first met him. When Teo looked into the girl’s baby blue eyes, he swore he could see a familiar playful glint in them.

On the bed he had once shared with his husband, surrounded by his family, Teo feared one thing: will it hurt? He hoped it wouldn’t. Maybe a funny feeling in his bones, but surely it wouldn’t hurt.

Teo was pleasantly surprised to find that it didn’t hurt. He remembered shutting his eyes one second, then opening them the next. _Is this the afterlife? Am I in the Spirit World?_ Teo fluttered his eyes open, slowly taking in his surroundings. What greeted him was a golden sunset, stained orange with streaks of lilac – the colours contrasting but painting a beautiful scenery nonetheless. He slowly casted his eyes about and recognised the place as a familiar spot. _Their_ spot.

Feeling the object, Teo looked down as he uncurled his hand. The dragonfly Aang had made for him. He clutched it harder as he brought it to his chest, just above his heart. A low bellow was heard in the distance in that moment. Appa came into view, looking more spirited than Teo had ever seen him. His back was free, saddle nowhere to be seen. Behind him, Momo’s thin arms flapped furiously as he struggled to keep up with the bison. Having reached him a few seconds later, the rascally lemur landed on Appa and Teo laughed softly when he saw Momo sprawling his body across the bison’s furry back, clearly in tranquil.

“Hi, love.”

Teo turned to the voice, his eyes already brimming with tears. He let out a shaky breath as he saw him standing there, just a few feet away from him. They were at each other’s favourite moment – the moment they professed their love for one another. They were back in this moment; the time they had been naïve, confused and innocent. They were back to being sixteen and seventeen.

Aang ran to Teo and dropped to his knees, embracing him in a tight hug. Teo breathed all of him in; he was met with the familiar scent of sandalwood and ginger, and the feeling of being surrounded by the pair of arms he had felt safest in. The Spirits only know how much he had _longed_ to be enveloped by such familiarity. Aang pulled away momentarily, both of their eyes streaking with tears – happy tears – before he looped his arms under Teo and spun him around. Teo laughed and clung onto Aang.

They spent a few minutes taking in the reunion, Aang gently swaying back and forth as Teo clutched onto him. The two boys had wide smiles on their faces, both feeling untroubled and completely at ease. After a moment, Aang walked over to the rock and placed Teo down, bringing the boy’s legs over his lap. Teo twisted the key on the dragonfly’s belly and let go, letting the device take off above their heads. They watched for several seconds as it flew in circles, before turning to each other. Teo’s hands naturally went to wrap behind Aang’s neck and Aang held onto his arms. They leaned in to rest their foreheads against one another’s.

The two boys felt at peace.

“We’ll always find each other,” Teo breathed out, still in disbelief that the moment was _real_.

“We told each other, didn’t we? We vowed we would always find a way to find one another somehow,” Aang said softly, smiling.

“We did,” Teo replied, his own small smile appearing. They were silent for a while, basking in the moment before Teo uttered quietly. “And in this, I _still_ choose you.”

Aang’s smile widened. “In a hundred different lifetimes.”

“In whatever version of the world.”

“Over and over, I will _always_ choose you.”

“And I you.”

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, that was my teoaang fic! i truly hope you guys liked it! i had so much fun writing this, i especially loved giving teo's character a bit more to him since ofc in the show, he was more of a minor character so there wasn't really much going for him ahah he's so underrated tho, my bby boi deserves more love and recognition ;-; but YEAH i hope u guys liked my teoaang story!!
> 
> tbh im not sure if i'll post another fic anytime soon - i really just created this acc and started writing this one fic bc i was in desperate need of (more) teoaang content lmao i do have another teoaang fic idea tho, a hanahaki au but everything's a bit messy for me right now so it'll probably be a long while before you guys get to read it heheh i guess you can look forward to it soon tho (-;
> 
> aight, thank u so so much for reading!! comments are appreciated, have a lovely day/ night folks <33


End file.
